Angel: Dawn of the Dead
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El mundo ha entrado en el caos. Los muertos abandonaron la paz de sus sepulturas para perseguir a los vivos y alimentarse de su carne. La civilización cae al borde del colapso; en ese ambiente tan hostil, ¿podran Ángel y sus amigos sobrevivir?
1. Rescate en Los Ángeles

**Angel: Dawn of the Dead **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

_El mundo ha entrado en el caos. Los muertos abandonaron la paz de sus sepulturas para perseguir a los vivos y alimentarse de su carne. La civilización como la conocemos cae al borde del colapso; en ese ambiente tan hostil, ¿podrían Ángel y sus amigos sobrevivir? ¿Cómo seria sus vidas en un mundo donde las reglas de la vida y la muerte se han desplomado? Esta es la historia sobre ese hecho… una historia de luchas y tragedias humanas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, una historia de supervivencia… _

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Rescate en Los Ángeles **

**Los Ángeles. California.**

**Un par de meses después de que los muertos se alzaran de sus tumbas. **

La mujer corría por la calle aterrorizada. El hambre la había impulsado a salir del escondite precario que ocupara en estos meses en los que el mundo se sumergió en el caos y había tenido la mala suerte que su excursión por la desolada ciudad californiana atrajera la inmediata atención de aquellas cosas, las que por casualidad, la encontraron entre las ruinas de un supermercado, buscando alimento.

Mientras corría por su vida, recordaba el aullido animal que aquellos espectros pegaron al verla y en como se habían abalanzado sobre ella, sin dudarlo, ansiando su carne.

Con asco y horror, escapó de sus garras, pero no era tonta. Sabía que aquellos monstruos venían tras ella y que si no corría todo lo que podía, las criaturas le darían caza.

-Dios… Dios – decía, mientras doblaba en una esquina y entonces se daba de bruces contra un callejón sin salida. Gritó e intentó retroceder, pero los monstruos que tanto temía, la alcanzaron…

Eran cuatro. Todos con sendas marcas de descomposición en sus cuerpos, vistiendo ropas raídas y oliendo a putrefacción y a muerte. A uno de ellos, incluso, le faltaba un brazo y el hueso salía limpiamente del muñón del hombro.

La mujer, al borde del espanto, pegó su espalda contra el frío ladrillo del paredón trasero del callejón y esperó su inevitable y tremendo final. Los cuatro zombis, cuyos ojos eran blancos como la nieve, se dispusieron a atacarla pero cuando el primero de ellos se lanzó hacia delante, una flecha cruzó veloz el aire y se incrustó en su cabeza.

La criatura se desplomó liquidada. La mujer miró en dirección de donde la flecha había venido, sin entender nada. Cerca, en una ventana abierta de un edificio vecino, una figura se movió velozmente echándose de un salto hacia el callejón. Aterrizó delante de ella, interponiéndose entre sus atacantes y levantando una filosa espada…

-¿Qué…? – dijo la mujer.

-Quédese detrás de mí – le pidió Ángel, serio. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a los zombis – No se aleje por nada del mundo.

Solo quedaban tres muertos vivientes. La figura erguida del vampiro, intimidante y soberbia, no causo ninguna reacción en ellos salvo furia. Sin temor ni medir las consecuencias, los zombis se lanzaron a la carrera contra él, chascando los dientes, expectantes por probar su carne.

Ángel esquivó a uno de ellos ágilmente y haciendo girar la espada, la incrustó en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Luego, se volvió hacia los dos que quedaban e hizo desfilar la filosa hoja del arma contra sus cuerpos, cercenándolos en mitad de la cintura.

Desprovistos de extremidades inferiores, los monstruos se desplomaron en el piso. Gruñían y refunfuñaban, frustrados.

Ángel se dedicó un minuto a mirar sus patéticos esfuerzos por ponerse de pie y continuar sus ataques y sin mediar ni una sola palabra, hizo descender la espada un vez mas. En esta ocasión, sobre sus cabezas.

Ambas rodaron, cortadas de cuajo, hacia un rincón.

Ángel suspiró. Se volvió hacia la mujer, preocupado.

-¿Está bien? – le preguntó. De tan sorprendida que estaba, ella no atinó a decir nada. Solo miraba a su salvador con mudo agradecimiento - ¿Está sola? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kate… Kate Frost.

-Kate. ¿Estas sola? – Ángel se le acercó. Le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Temblaba bajo la amistosa presión de sus dedos como una hoja - ¿No hay nadie mas contigo?

-Yo… Yo... – Kate se llevó una mano a la boca y lloró. Meneó la cabeza y buscó los ojos del vampiro - ¡Por Dios! ¡Gracias, gracias! – dijo, atropelladamente.

Ángel esbozó una tímida sonrisa. La presión de su mano en el hombro de ella le confirió a la mujer un contacto calido, como un bálsamo en mitad de ese océano de muerte en que el mundo se había convertido.

-No podemos permanecer aquí – dijo Ángel, luego de un momento. Su rostro volvía a ser serio – Hay que marcharse. Estamos muy expuestos a…

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió sus palabras. Se volvió, justo para ver aparecer por una esquina una legión de espectros salvajes, que corrían en masa hacia ellos.

Kate se pegó a su espalda, aterrorizada. Ángel maldijo en voz alta y levantó su arma, calculando las posibilidades de salir con vida de aquello.

…Eran prácticamente nulas…

El ejército de muertos hambrientos ya estaba encima de ellos cuando se produjo un estruendo ensordecedor por la calle. Unas luces se encendieron y un camión militar blindado se abrió paso hacia el callejón. Frenó, chirriando sus ruedas contra el asfalto y su puerta trasera se abrió.

Un numeroso grupo de hombres vestidos de soldados bajaron, portando armas de fuego entre sus manos. No dudaron ni un instante en usarlas contra los zombis, haciendo llover sobre ellos una calculada lluvia de balas.

Los muertos se sacudieron, las cabezas reventadas como frutas podridas, y en un par de segundos tan solo quedó de ellos un tendal de brazos y piernas enroscados, bañados en sangre.

Ángel apretó los puños, enojado. Durante la balacera había protegido a la mujer con su cuerpo preternatural, plantado ante la masacre como una estatua de mármol. Al terminar el ataque, los soldados bajaron las armas y uno de ellos se adelantó, pasando por encima de los zombis abatidos con manifiesta indiferencia.

-Todo despejado, señor – dijo, cuadrándose de hombros.

-_¿En __que __diablos __pensabas, __Parker?_ – le espetó Ángel, encarándose con él - ¿Es que no viste que hay una persona inocente en tu línea de fuego? ¡Esas balas casi nos dan!

Parker enarcó una ceja. Miró de soslayo a Kate. La mujer temblaba a espaldas del vampiro.

-Perdone, señor, pero creo justo decir (y hablo por todos mis chicos y por mí) que les salvamos el culo de una muerte segura.

Los soldados rieron, burlones. Su líder esbozó una semi-sonrisa picara. Se había anotado un tanto particular al hacerle aquel comentario al "Gran Hombre", como lo llamaban socarronamente sus tropas cuando hablaban de Ángel.

Como toda respuesta, el vampiro le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia Kate.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, por segunda vez aquella noche.

-Si… si – respondió ella.

-Oigan, yo he visto a esa mujer antes – saltó uno de los soldados - ¿No es esa actriz porno?

-¡Si, si! ¡Kate Frost! ¡La recuerdo! – dijo otro. Todos rieron, irónicos, como si compartieran un chiste secreto.

Kate se sonrojó. Se retrotrajo en si misma, todavía temblando. Ángel se sacó la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta y se la colocó, a modo de abrigo, sobre su menudo cuerpo.

-Tranquila – le susurró al oído – Nadie te hará nada. Estas a salvo.

Su mirada transmitía seguridad y paz. Kate la aceptó sin más, pegándose a él. Los soldados en tanto, seguían riéndose, comentando en voz baja barbaridades sobre ella.

-¡A ver, señores, abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – pidió una voz chillona.

Un hombrecito vestido de traje de oficina, portando un maletín, se abrió camino entre los soldados. Se acercó a Ángel y a Kate…

-Señorita Frost, mi nombre es John Novak – se presentó, estirando una mano hacia ella. Ángel lo miró fríamente mientras la actriz se la estrechaba, tan sorprendida con aquel gesto cotidiano que no pensaba volver a ver, en un mundo que lo había perdido – Represento a la Firma de abogados de Wolfram & Hart, la cual tiene la gracia de salvar su vida. Ahora, como primer requisito para formar parte del selecto grupo de sobrevivientes al cual pertenecemos, necesito que coloque su firma aquí – dijo, sacando de su maletín un contrato – Es, meramente, una formalidad legal. Solo indicamos que, mediante este acuerdo, usted entrega a cambio de alojamiento y comida en nuestras instalaciones, su alma inmortal – Novak sacó una lapicera – Firme aquí, por favor.

-¡Es suficiente! – intervino Ángel, increpando a Novak - ¡Es el colmo! ¿Pretenden poner por contrato una vida rescatada? ¡Me dan asco!

-¡Yo no inventé las reglas, señor Ángel – retrucó el abogado, ofuscado – y el hecho de que los Socios Mayores le hicieran Director Principal de la rama de la Firma en Los Ángeles, no le da derecho pleno de interrumpir procesos legales cuando le venga la gana. _¡Wolfram __& __Hart __existía __antes __de __que __usted __llegara!_

Rugidos roncos se dejaron oír en la distancia. Los soldados levantaron sus armas, expectantes. Los zombis se acercaban…

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, Novak! – Ángel extendió una mano sobre Kate, protector. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el camión militar – Parker, alista a tus hombres. ¡Nos marchamos!

Novak protestó, pero cuando los muertos rugieron mas cerca, se lo pensó mejor y guardándose su contrato, corrió detrás de ellos a toda prisa.

-¡Esto es irregular! – decía - ¡La señorita Eve tendrá que saberlo!

-Puedes decírselo cuando lleguemos – Ángel entró en el vehículo, seguido por Kate - ¡Vamonos!


	2. Wolfram & Hart

**2 **

**Wolfram & Hart **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Amanecer. **

Cruzar una ciudad en ruinas e infestada de zombis es todo un logro. Sin embargo, el camión donde Parker, sus soldados, Novak, Ángel y Kate viajaban estaba reforzado y reformado para resistir el asalto de legiones de muertos vivientes que los asediaban.

Lo mismo que el edificio al que se dirijian.

Cuando la Pandemia zombi asoló al planeta, hace meses atrás, Wolfram & Hart ya estaba lista para hacerle frente. Recientemente, Ángel y su grupo habían firmado un contrato con ellos para hacerse cargo de la rama de Los Ángeles y no bien pasaron un par de días de instalarse allí, los muertos comenzaron a abandonar la paz de sus tumbas.

La crisis, de origen indeterminado, había tomado al vampiro con alma y a sus amigos desprevenidos, pero no sucedió así para la Firma en la que ahora trabajaban. Cerrándose al mundo por inviolables sistemas de defensa y siguiendo un protocolo estricto en caso de Apocalipsis zombi, Wolfram & Hart salvaguardó las vidas de sus leales empleados y familias de las hordas hambrientas de cadáveres vivientes que asolaron la Tierra.

Casi a regañadientes, Ángel había llegado a apreciar la eficiencia con la que sus antiguos enemigos se movieron; muchas vidas fueron salvadas en el proceso.

Lamentablemente, el Mal nunca descansaba y mientras el planeta entero a su alrededor se derrumbaba, los empleados de Wolfram & Hart hicieron aquello de _"__A __río __revuelto__…"_

Con impunidad, intentaban ofrecer la salvación y seguridad del edificio a costa de entablar negocios con los sobrevivientes. Para ganarse una plaza, comida, agua caliente y una cama abrigada en sus instalaciones, la gente debía pasar arduas pruebas o firmar contratos donde se vendían y entregaban posesiones y el alma misma a la Firma.

Para qué Wolfram & Hart quería seguir con esas tonterías, mientras la Tierra pasaba a manos de los muertos, Ángel no lo entendía, pero desde ya lo repudiaba. Tanto él como sus amigos hacían todo lo posible por dar asilo y ayuda gratis a quienes pudieran.

Era, sin embargo, una tarea muy difícil.

Entrar al edificio fue fácil. El camión militar traspasó la barricada con seguro electrónico que con precisión, los militares contratados por la Firma habían colocado y dejó fuera a los cientos, quizás millones de cadáveres ambulantes que pululaban por ahí.

Entrando en una "Zona Segura", el vehículo descendió por la rampa del estacionamiento subterráneo y se unió a las filas de automóviles y demás que permanecían estacionados en sus lugares, esperando el momento de su uso, algún día.

-Encarguense de que coma algo, se duche y descanse – ordenó Ángel, no bien el camión se detuvo. Miró severo a Parker y sus soldados – y quiero dejar BIEN en claro una cosa, señores… si le tocan un solo cabello, recen para que los zombis se los coman antes de que yo los agarre – y para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras, transformó su rostro por el de vampiro un momento, enseñando los colmillos, mientras gruñía - _¿Quedó __claro?_

Los soldados guardaron un tenso silencio. Parker contestó por ellos, con un seco _"__si, __señor__"_.

-Estarás bien – el vampiro recobró su cara humana. Kate estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había visto. Sin embargo, lo aceptó sin más.

En un mundo donde los muertos se levantaban de sus sepulturas, convertidos en salvajes maratonistas, no era difícil creer en la existencia de vampiros.

Amanecía en Los Ángeles.

Mientras el ascensor lo llevaba a los pisos superiores del edificio, Ángel se descubrió pensando irónicamente con que aquel era un "Amanecer de los Muertos", como el titulo de aquella película vieja de terror que había visto en 1978.

…Y no era una idea desencaminada. Fuera de las protegidas paredes de Wolfram & Hart, millones de zombis saludaban a la mañana con salvaje indiferencia.

El vampiro todavía no lo asimilaba. No del todo. El concepto de "muertos vivientes" que él tenía distaba mucho de la realidad…

Siempre creyó que aquellas cosas eran lentas, descerebradas y torpes, que el Vudu traía a la vida con su magia. La realidad, sin embargo, era más bien distinta. Los muertos que se habían alzado, transformando la vida de miles en una pesadilla, no eran ni remotamente parecidos a los zombis aquellos ni a los de las películas.

Estos eran un verdadero peligro. Una amenaza patente y real, imposible de parar.

Sus orígenes quedaban en la duda y si bien ya tenia a Wesley, Fred y los recursos de Wolfram & Hart trabajando en ello, nada se había sacado en concreto hasta ahora.

El súbito ruido del elevador llegando a destino lo liberó del hilo de sus pensamientos. Al abrirse las puertas, lo recibió un cuadro insólito: el vestíbulo principal de la Firma de abogados, atiborrado de gente trabajando.

Como si tras sus muros no pasara nada, hombres y mujeres iban y venían, ocupados en sus quehaceres ordinarios. Ángel caminó entre ellos, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de la ironía que suponía aquello. En la cuna del Infierno en la Tierra, había más paz y tranquilidad que en el resto del globo.

"_Es __de __locos__"_, pensó, encaminándose hacia su oficina. Harmony lo recibió, sentada tras su escritorio, limándose las uñas despreocupada.

-Hola, jefe. ¿Qué hay? – dijo - ¿Alguna novedad?

-Lo de siempre – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Harmony señaló a la puerta de su despacho.

-La señorita Eve te espera en tu oficina – informó – Esta muy molesta.

Ángel frunció el ceño y entró. No le gustaba Eve. Ni de lejos. Era el enlace con los Socios Mayores de Wolfram & Hart y eso siempre significaba problemas.

La encontró parada ante el amplio ventanal del despacho, mirando hacia el horizonte de rascacielos de Los Ángeles. El sol de la mañana iluminaba su bello y juvenil semblante. Al ver al vampiro, sonrió, mordaz.

-¿Qué quieres, Eve? – preguntó Ángel, cruzándose de brazos – no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…

-Que simpático – Eve meneó la cabeza – Me comunicaron que hubo un nuevo ingreso no autorizado al edificio hoy – caminó hasta el escritorio de Ángel y tomó un legajo. Lo abrió – Kate Frost. Profesión: actriz porno. Vaya elección singular para adquirir una sobreviviente…

-No importa lo que hiciera en el pasado, Eve. Importa el ahora. Casi la matan esas cosas hoy.

-Mal para ella, pero me temo que no puede quedarse. Comprende que lo que nos sobra no es _precisamente_ el espacio…

-Me importa un rábano, la verdad. Ella se queda.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Siempre sonriente, Eve dejó el legajo sobre la mesa y se dedicó a jugar con una lapicera entre sus manos. Ángel esperó, desafiante.

-Tendré que comunicárselo a los Socios Mayores – dijo la muchacha, al fin.

-Hazlo – el vampiro se sentó en su sillón, dándole la espalda – y de paso, pregúntales si no tienen que ver con el reciente Apocalipsis zombi que padecemos.

-Ángel… ¿De verdad crees que deseamos que un puñado de cadáveres podridos nos arruinen los negocios? – Eve chasqueó la lengua - ¡Vamos! Este no es el Apocalipsis que los Socios deseaban para el mundo.

-Me imagino que no, pero perdóname por no creer que no están contentos con lo que pasa – hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndola – Fuera. Vete de aquí. Quiero estar solo.

Eve obedeció, no por que le temiera, sino porque su turno de hablar se había terminado. Era el momento de ir y comunicarles las novedades a los Socios Mayores.

Una vez solo en la oficina, Ángel dejó que la calidez del sol le recorriera la piel. Gracias a los cristales especiales que rodeaban el edificio, la luz solar pasaba filtrada, sin hacerle daño.

Observó el paisaje urbano de Los Ángeles, soñadoramente. Muchos edificios se habían venido abajo. Otros se mantenían en pie. El aspecto de todo ello era de una completa desolación, de abandono.

Mas abajo en las calles, lo sabia, los zombis las recorrían a sus anchas.

Era bizarro y curioso estar allí, seguro y resguardado mientras afuera millones morían. La conciencia de Ángel lo atormentaba, con pensamientos como ese. Al igual que Buffy en su momento, él sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Un mundo que hacia rato había colapsado, a decir verdad.

-Es una mierda – dijo en voz alta y enterró la cara entre las manos, abatido.


	3. Charla con Fred

**3 **

**Charla con Fred **

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Ángel regresara y lo primero que el vampiro hizo una vez que se tomara unos minutos para él en privado, fue visitar el laboratorio de Fred.

Como de costumbre, esa mañana encontró a su amiga científica dedicada de lleno pura y exclusivamente a lo que desde hacia meses venia prestándole todo su interés: el fenómeno zombi.

-Es interesante, realmente – dijo la muchacha, mientras lo guiaba por su laboratorio – He descubierto cosas sorprendentes sobre los zombis en estas semanas, después de meses de analizarlos.

-Vamos despacio, Fred – pidió el vampiro – No estoy teniendo una buena mañana hoy. Dime todo desde el principio. Finge en que, por un momento, no sé nada sobre zombis. Dime, ¿Qué descubriste?

La chica se detuvo a meditar. Luego, condujo a Ángel hacia el centro de la sala. Allí había montada una camilla quirúrgica, en donde sostenido por correas fuertemente apretadas, un zombi de sexo femenino yacía contenido.

Al verlos llegar, gruñó con furia. Ángel dedujo que en vida había sido una mujer bella, pero ahora con la piel reseca, acartonada, de color gris y el rostro cadavérico, con las encías retraídas y el poco cabello que le quedaba, lucia espantosa. Unos ojos blancos le miraban, desde unas cuencas oculares hundidas.

-Bien…hum… ¿Por donde empezar? – Fred, ignorando los gruñidos de la criatura, pensó un instante – Bueno, lo que aquí tenemos es un caso extremadamente curioso. Un cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición que, sin embargo, se mueve y actúa como si estuviera vivo. Desde el vamos, es una imposibilidad biológica y física… pero es un hecho innegable.

La científica hizo una pausa. Le mostró a Ángel unas radiografías que había tomado, junto con varios electroencefalogramas.

-De acuerdo con los análisis que he hecho, la circulación sanguínea se ha reactivado, lo mismo que la actividad cerebral, pero ésta ultima a un nivel… diferente al que tenía en vida.

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-Muy diferente. Para empezar, la actividad mas usada es en las regiones del cerebro donde se ejecutan los procesos de las emociones básicas, en especial las de la rabia o la ira. Están como sobreexcitadas. Después, las regiones destinadas al control del reflejo alimenticio también están en desorden.

-En limpio…

-Los zombis solo pueden sentir una emoción: ira. Y un hambre atroz, lo que los lleva a alimentarse de otros seres, en especial, vivos.

-Pero no se comen ni se atacan entre ellos. ¿A que se debe?

-Bien, ese punto sigue sin estar claro… del todo – se disculpó Fred – Pero tengo teorías. Una de ellas es que los zombis tienen la capacidad de percibir entre seres vivos y otros organismos muertos. Puede ser por olfato o por percepción del calor. Como te comentaba antes, no está claro… del todo aun.

Ángel pensó un segundo. Acercó una mano a la criatura cautiva y esta castañeo los dientes, con voracidad. De haber acercado mucho más la mano a su boca, la zombi se la hubiera mordido.

-Dices que pueden distinguir entre seres vivos y muertos – repitió él – Pero esta cosa quiere devorarme tanto como lo haría con cualquier ser humano. Soy un vampiro. En parte, estoy muerto. ¿No debería saberlo y no atacarme? ¿No debería ser como invisible a sus ojos?

-Buena pregunta. Se supone que así _tendría_ que ser. Francamente hablando, desde el punto de vista biológico, no tiene explicación. Pero recuerda que los vampiros, en parte también son organismos vivos. Tú vives y piensas como lo hago yo o cualquier ser humano.

-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: ¿Son incapaces de razonar los zombis?

-De acuerdo con los encefalogramas y al monitoreo en general del cerebro que le he hecho a estas criaturas, las zonas relacionadas con el raciocinio, la conciencia y el habla están apagadas. Lo que los reactivó los proveyó de una gran ira, un gran apetito… pero los privó del razonamiento y la inteligencia necesaria para darse cuenta de que lo que están haciendo es… bueno, inhumano. No son concientes de sí mismos – aseguró Fred.

La criatura capturada gemía, ahora. Ángel pudo adivinar el motivo: hambre. El hambre atroz que sentía y del que Fred había hablando. La científica permaneció en silencio, compadeciéndose de la zombi, pese a que sabía que de haber estado suelta, el espectro la habría matado sin vacilar para comerse su carne y órganos internos.

La charla se reanudó con otra tanda de preguntas de Ángel.

-¿Qué les reactivó? Después de tantos meses, ¿lo sabes ya?

-Bien… investigué la sangre y tomé muestras de tejidos. No encontré rastros de agentes patógenos extraños en ellas, salvo las usuales en la descomposición corporal. Porque el deterioro físico sigue. Está como ralentizado, de alguna manera, pero sigue su marcha.

-O sea que no es cosa de un virus…

-No. Al menos, no de virus que conozca y que se pueda descubrir en los análisis médicos y forenses que he hecho. Está Knox, mi ayudante de laboratorio. Él también te puede corroborar el resultado de las pruebas, ya que se encargó de ello…

-No hace falta… pero si no es cosa de un virus, ¿entonces…?

-Lo ignoro. Pero fuera lo que fuera, he descubierto que se propaga entre mordidas. Es decir: un zombi original ataca a una persona. La mata y devora parcialmente su carne y órganos, pero no daña al cerebro. En un par de minutos, se produce la reanimación de la victima, convertida en otro zombi caníbal.

-Suena a la transmisión de una enfermedad.

Fred sonrió.

-Es exacto a como se transmite el virus de la rabia, pero te repito que no he encontrado virus extraños en mis análisis. La fuente debe ser… otra.

Ángel frunció el ceño. La criatura atada, en tanto, berreaba con ansias.

-¿Eso concluiría que la fuente puede ser sobrenatural? – preguntó.

Fred tardó en responder.

-Sabemos los hechos. Biológica y físicamente es imposible pero ocurren: los muertos han vuelto a la vida. Sabemos que atacan solo porque sienten ira desmedida, mas allá de todo limites, y que sienten un hambre sin control… pero todavía no hay nada claro o definible en cuanto al origen de esta Pandemia – hizo una pausa – En lo que a mí respecta, sé cuando la Ciencia ha dado todas sus posibilidades… lo que no quiere decir que bajemos los brazos. Es cosa de seguir investigando. Los recursos de Wolfram & Hart ayudan y mucho.

-Está bien, Fred. Otra pregunta y te dejo con tu paciente: ¿Por qué estas cosas son tan rápidas y fuertes? ¿No deberían ser lentas, torpes y débiles? ¿A que se debe?

-Menos mal que era solo _una_ pregunta – Fred suspiró – La parte del cerebro que se dedica a la coordinación motora del cuerpo también está sobreexcitada. Corren rápido porque los han capacitado para hacerlo. El rigor mortis, al volver la circulación sanguínea, queda eliminado. Y en respuesta a por qué son tan fuertes, pues es otro interrogante que sigo investigando. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la energía acumulada en el tejido muscular, también sobrexcitado, pero no puedo darte una respuesta cien por cien concreta. Lo lamento, Ángel – se disculpó.

-No tienes de qué. Has hecho muchos progresos, Fred. No sé que haríamos sin ti.

La científica se sonrojó.

-Vamos, Ángel… Al menos puedo dar por cierta la creencia popular de que para matar a estas cosas hay que destruir el cerebro – suspiró – Ojala todos mis conocimientos médicos nos hubieran ayudado antes, cuando toda esta locura comenzó. Tendríamos a Lorne y a Cordelia con nosotros, de ser así…

La mención del viejo miembro verde de la pandilla y de la chica que amara Ángel en su momento, que habían caído victimas de las ansias caníbales de los zombis cuando la plaga los golpeó con fuerza, lo ensombreció. Lorne había sido un gran amigo y Cordy, una gran mujer. Sus perdidas se agregaban a la lista interminable de vidas que sucumbieron cuando todo inició.

-Fred, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. No tienes la culpa.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que, solo tal vez, si hubiéramos… - unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la científica.

No pudo continuar.

Ángel la abrazó, entendiendo su dolor. Era el mismo que él sentía. Ni Lorne ni Cordelia se merecieron aquel horrible destino…

La dejó en paz con sus experimentos, al cabo de un rato. La Ciencia había tenido su turno aquella mañana. Era hora de dárselo a la Magia…


	4. Charla con Wesley

**4**

**Charla con Wesley **

La oficina de Wesley quedaba relativamente cerca. Ángel se dirijio allí una vez que su charla con Fred hubo acabado. Encontró al ex Vigilante sumergido en sus libros. De hecho, en unos gruesos volúmenes de hojas amarillentas y tapas duras.

-Permiso. ¿Se puede? – preguntó, tocando a la puerta mientras entraba. Wesley levantó la vista de sus libros.

-Adelante – dijo. El vampiro se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio – Estaba consultando el Codex Necrosum, la autoridad máxima en lo que a Nigromancia se refiere.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Pasajes inquietantes de cómo los magos negros de la Edad Media conjuraban a los muertos de sus tumbas y los ponían a su servicio – Wes dejó el gran libro sobre la mesa – Nada que pueda ayudarnos, dado el caso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No hay en los libros que hable sobre lo que padecemos?

Wesley se masajeó los ojos, cansado. Tomó un poco de café de su taza e hizo una mueca: estaba helado.

-¿Harmony? – dijo, pulsando un intercomunicador en el escritorio – Necesito el legajo que te pedí mas temprano… y ya que estas, tráeme mas café, ¿quieres? Este que tengo se me enfrió.

-Como quieras, Wes – contestó la chica, por el parlante.

-Perdona – le pidió a su amigo – Es que estuve toda la noche con esto. El café ayuda a mantenerme despierto.

-No hagas abuso de él, Wes. No es bueno para la salud y además, no queda mucho.

Wesley no supo interpretar aquel comentario. ¿Era una broma o una afirmación? Aunque, recordando, supo que era verdad. Quedaba poco café.

Y no era lo único que en el maravilloso mundo de cuento de hadas de Wolfram & Hart se estaba terminando. No muchos querían afirmarlo, en voz alta, pero las raciones alimenticias de que disponían en el edificio también estarían por escasear.

Era un hecho cierto. Podían fingir que el mundo no se había acabado tras los muros, pero la verdad era que _sí_ había ocurrido.

Wes tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos, mirando alternativamente al vampiro y a sus libros.

-Vengo de ver a Fred – le contó Ángel – Me ha contado detalles fascinantes de la morfología de nuestros amigos podridos. Lo cierto es que siguen sin tenerme una respuesta de por qué se inició esto.

-La Ciencia tira el guante – Wes sonrió – Conociendo a Fred como la conozco, seguro que un día de estos encuentra la respuesta, pese a todo.

-Necesito respuestas hoy. Ahora – Ángel se cruzó de brazos – Mientras hablamos, afuera los zombis matan a mas gente. Ya es imposible calcular hasta dónde llega el desastre.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero si la Ciencia no tiene respuestas concretas de momento al por qué de esto, el mundo místico no te ayudara mucho.

-Resume lo que has averiguado, por favor. No omitas ningún detalle.

-Estamos ante un fenómeno sin precedentes – puntualizó Wes – Una resurrección masiva, global, de seres humanos muertos, que regresan convertidos en voraces maquinas de matar… creo que todo eso lo sabes.

Ángel asintió.

-Física y biológicamente, esos cuerpos podridos no tendrían que suponer una gran amenaza para nadie – continuo – pero sucede todo lo contrario. Son como dijo alguien, fuertes, veloces y extremadamente peligrosos.

-Es cierto.

-Al principio, creí que era obra de algún demonio poderoso – Wes señaló a sus libros – Encontré referencias a uno, Ovu Mobani, de creo que era, origen haitiano. Su poder era el de resucitar a los muertos… zombis, a secas. Pero quedó patentemente descartado cuando me enteré de que los zombis que Mobani convoca son los típicos lentos y torpes, que las películas tan bien supieron popularizar. Nada que ver con los corredores de maratón que andan por ahí fuera.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… que como todos, me sentí perplejo, pero deseché el hecho de que fuera obra de alguna entidad sobrenatural. Al menos, que conozcamos.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que no tengo ni la mas mínima respuesta, tan siquiera, para darte- Wesley levantó las manos, inocente – Lo lamento. La causa podría no ser tampoco sobrenatural… Si es así, yo no he conseguido desentrañarlo.

Se produjo el silencio.

-¿Me estas diciendo que millones de muertos vuelven a la vida tan solo porque si, Wes? – Ángel sonaba como decepcionado – No lo puedo creer.

-Había gente allá afuera, cuando el pánico empezó, que decían que esto era el Día del Juicio – el ex Vigilante se reclinó en su asiento, pensativo – Nunca fui un tipo religioso, pero no creo que fuera descabellado pensar que esto es un castigo divino de alguna clase.

A Ángel la teoría de su amigo le pareció terrible. De todas maneras, no dijo nada y, suspirando, se levantó para irse.

-Seguiré en ello – dijo Wes, tomando sus libros una vez mas – Es mejor que nada.

-Suerte con eso.


	5. Cuando Kate conoció a Gunn

**5**

**Cuando Kate conoció a Gunn **

Era mediodía ya. Kate se había duchado y desayunado regiamente durante el transcurso de la mañana. Le habían asignado una habitación y ropa nueva y limpia, que no dudo en ponerse desechando los harapos que fueron su prenda de vestir en los meses que pasó sobreviviendo, escondida de los monstruos. Ahora, caminaba por el Lobby de Wolfram & Hart impresionada por lo que veía y oía…

Mientras el mundo fuera del protegido edificio colapsaba, la gente que lo habitaba mostraba una normalidad espantosa. Era como si la tierra de los trajes caros, los zapatos finos y los celulares ultimo modelo siguiera funcionando.

Aquella gente iba y venia atareada en la burda rutina de todos los días. Para ellos, los zombis no existían y solo había papeleo, negocios, más papeleo y más negocios.

Kate llegó a pensar que había caído en un antro de locos. No es que le fuera desconocido sitios así; en su vida anterior, antes del derrumbe de la civilización por la avalancha cadavérica, frecuentó un par de lugares como aquel. Sitios en donde tan solo importaban el lujo, el confort, el dinero y los placeres mundanos…

…Y es que el mundo del porno era una de las industrias mejor pagadas de los Estados Unidos…

Su carrera en el cine para adultos había comenzado hacia algunos años, cuando ciertos directores famosos del género comenzaron a fijarse en ella. Era realmente muy buena en su trabajo y no era como otras _stars_ del mismo rubro. No era exigente. No daba muchos problemas. Solía ser simpática con sus compañeros de escenas y todos detrás de cámaras la querían. Sabía gustarle a sus fans y adoraba asistir a las convenciones internacionales pornográficas.

Una vez, Ron Jeremy, el veterano actor porno mas conocido del mundo, le dijo, en una charla que tuvieron en una de aquellas convenciones, de que era tan, pero tan simpática y tan profesional en su trabajo, que le extrañaba que con el carisma que tenia no hubiera hecho incursiones actorales fuera del genero para adultos.

-Las haría si me trajeran mas dinero del que gano haciendo esto, Ronald – replicó ella, provocando algunas carcajadas de otros ocasionales oyentes de la charla – Con lo que gano haciendo tres filmes al año, me alcanza y me sobra para tener una vida decente.

Nuevas carcajadas de su por aquél entonces, entorno.

Kate nunca podría haberse imaginado que, un par de años después de eso iba a esconderse en un refugio, viviendo como una indigente, mientras el mundo a su alrededor moría.

Suspiró, volviendo al presente. Iba a filmar su última película un par de días antes de que la Pandemia zombi asolara al país y al globo entero. ¿Qué importancia tenían ahora su carrera cinematográfica y su fama si la mayoría de sus fans vagaban ahora por allí con ansias de devorar su carne? Sospechaba que ninguna y, lo que era peor, es que ahora estaba rodeada de aquella gente… desconocidos completos para ella.

Caminó por el vestíbulo de Wolfram & Hart lentamente, pensando qué iba a hacer con su vida de aquí en mas, cuando se dio de bruces con aquel muchacho negro de traje a rayas, que venia por el camino contrario, con un portafolios en la mano…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido sin querer! – se disculpó Kate, ayudando al muchacho a recoger sus cosas, que se habían caído al piso por el golpe.

-No pasa nada. Enserio – le aseguró él, sonriéndole amablemente. Se la quedó mirando por un largo rato, estudiándola - ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de haberte visto anteriormente, en otro lugar. Lo malo es que no recuerdo dónde.

Kate carraspeó.

-A lo mejor me viste en una de mis películas – aventuró.

El muchacho pareció pensativo por un rato.

-¿Eres actriz? Caramba. Disculpa mi mala memoria, pero es que me suenas de alguna parte… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate – respondió ella, titubeando – Kate Frost.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo otro momento… hasta que recordó y abrió los ojos como platos. Carraspeó y acomodó sus papeles en su portafolios sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Caray… esto… es muy…- dijo, entre tartamudeos.

-¿Extraño?

-Si. Completamente – sonrió. Extendió una mano hacia ella – Charles Gunn – se presentó. Kate se la estrechó.

-Catherine Frost, pero todos me conocen por Kate – le dijo – y, por la cara que has puesto, diría que mirabas mis películas, ¿no?

No quería sonar como una acusación. Ella más que ninguno creía en las libertades de expresión y derecho de las personas, de vivir y hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no agredieran a otros. Aun así, sus palabras movieron a Gunn a tomar una decisión…

-Te diré qué, Kate. Te invito a almorzar en la cafetería… porque me imagino que no has comido nada todavía, ¿verdad?

-Un desayuno abundante, pero tengo hambre de nuevo – rió – Creo que a este paso, me pondré gorda.

Gunn se rió con la ocurrencia. Repitió su ofrecimiento de almuerzo.

-Vale – dijo ella. Lo miró detenidamente. No solo era muy amable, sino también, muy guapo.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse a gusto donde estaba. Y ya sabía la razón…

* * *

><p>Gunn resultó ser un magnifico anfitrión, todo un caballero. Almorzaron bien en la atestada cafetería del edificio y charlaron animadamente de la vida del uno y la otra.<p>

Se contaron sus historias, sus penurias, sus miedos… Para cuando el almuerzo acababa, Kate lo sabia todo de Ángel, sus amigos, Wolfram & Hart y mas. Y Gunn se había enterado de lo difíciles que habían sido sus meses de supervivencia en las ruinas de Los Ángeles, donde todo estaba infestado de zombis.

Al llegar a ese punto de la charla y al mencionar a las criaturas que diezmaron al mundo, Kate se ensombreció un poco. Era obvio que el tema era rispido…

-Me imagino que debe ser terrible – comentó Gunn – Digo, estar afuera.

-Ya. Considerando que aquí tienen un bonito mundo armado a su medida, pues…

-Lo admito: vivimos como si no sucediera nada puertas para afuera, pero creo que es mejor así – paseó su mirada por la estancia – Nos mantenemos ocupados con trabajo de oficina, habitamos aquí y mantenemos como podemos la moral alta – hizo una pausa. Sonrió - ¡Si hasta los celulares tienen cobertura aquí, lo mismo que la Internet Wi-fi!

-Todo eso suena maravilloso – admitió Kate – pero, ¿no sientes como si vendiste el alma por una porción de una torta de ilusiones? – Gunn permaneció callado. Ella continuo – Porque es lo que es. Una ilusión. Mantenida por esta Firma de abogados demoníaca que me constaste, pero ilusión al fin… Afuera es… bien distinto.

Gunn asintió gravemente. Pensó un momento.

-¿Sabe, señorita Frost? Es usted muy lista – dijo – y a la vez, es muy simpática. ¿Se lo dijeron?

-Lo han hecho, si – Kate se sonrojó. Gunn sonreía, afable – A lo mejor creerías que las actrices porno no tenemos sentimientos… que solo somos _"__un __pedazo __de __carne__"_.

-¡Oh! ¡Para nada! ¡Lejos de mí pensar eso! – exclamó Gunn, pero Kate lo calló al instante.

-Si lo pensaste, pues no puedo culparte. En verdad. El genero en el que trabajo… trabajaba, más bien, trataba a la mujer como un objeto. Nos despersonalizaba. Nos hacia ver como simple carne para tener un buen rato de sexo – suspiró – No puedo culparte si pensaste eso de mí, Charles.

-Kate, tranquila – Gunn estiró sus manos y las enlazó con las de ella – No he pensado eso de ti, ni puestos ya, nada malo. En verdad, respeto en lo que trabajabas y no soy quien para juzgarte por ello. De hecho, no soy nadie – puntualizó – Solo un simple abogado que finge que el maldito mundo no se acabó y hace su trabajo.

Kate se descubrió llorando en silencio. Que imagen patética daría, pensó. Si la vieran sus viejos patrones del cine porno… la despedirían sin contemplaciones.

_¿Una __actriz __porno __llorando?_ Que loco e ilógico se había convertido el mundo. Si lo único que podía hacer ahora era derramar lagrimas, ¿Qué le quedaría para después?

¿Existía el después?

Buena pregunta.

-Eres una buena persona, Charles – le dijo ella – Gracias por escucharme.

-Es un gusto. Realmente. Espero me creas – sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero triste, cansada – Oye, tengo horario libre al atardecer. ¿Quieres que nos veamos y…?

Kate enarcó una ceja.

-No sé. Cenamos algo… vemos unas pelis… lo que tú quieras.

El ofrecimiento era un tanto sorpresivo, pero no fue lo que ella se esperaba.

Aceptó, gustosa de encontrarse con un hombre de verdad, uno que no pretendía llevarla a la cama de inmediato. Deseaba en lo mas profundo de su ser olvidarse del dolor vivido en ese tiempo, en que vagó sola, en el mundo de los zombis.

Tal vez el destino le traía preparado cosas buenas, después de todo, en la forma de aquel simpático muchacho negro.

Con probar, no iba a perder nada.


	6. El viaje

**6**

**El viaje **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Un par de semanas más tarde. **

El salón de reuniones era una habitación vasta y amplia, adornada con una mesa caoba grande, un par de lámparas de aspecto moderno e iluminada desde arriba con unos tubos de luz que no dejaban espacio para las sombras. Como todo dentro de Wolfram & Hart, destilaba elegancia y funcionalidad.

Presidiendo la cabeza de la mesa, estaba Ángel, sentado con sus manos cruzadas en actitud contemplativa. A su derecha, Wesley ocupaba otra silla. Leía concentradamente un par de papeles…

A la izquierda del vampiro, Fred y Gunn ocupaban sus sitios habituales. Todos, a su vez, escuchaban el informe que un hombre con camisa y corbata leía en voz alta, de pie delante de ellos.

-Es un hecho: la comida se acaba – decía el hombre, serio. Señaló un grafico a sus espaldas – Las provisiones con las que contamos pueden sustentarnos por un periodo determinado de tiempo. A lo sumo, dos meses mas… pero luego, estaremos en serios problemas. Si no hacemos algo antes, por supuesto.

Enmudeció, esperando. Ángel se arrellanó en su silla.

-Me parece, Davis, que es muy curioso – apuntó – Tenemos una infraestructura capacitada para asistir a muchas personas. Contamos con electricidad a expensas de la red pública, que ya ha caído, y en esencia, servicio de agua potable a niveles aceptables para la vida humana… Seguridad privada y sistemas de vigilancia de alta tecnología. ¿Y me dices que, de no hacer nada, dentro de dos meses tendremos una crisis alimentaría?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no previnieron que esto ocurriría? – Ángel levantó las manos - ¿Acaso los Socios Mayores no pensaron en ello? Se supone que tenían un plan de sustentación seguro para prevenir y preservar las vidas de sus empleados y clientes. Para evitar que, justamente, cosas como estas sucedieran.

-Con el debido respeto, señor Ángel, pero la sustentación alimenticia estaba preparada para durar y sostener a un amplio número determinado de gente – explicó Davis. Ángel lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el fallo?

-A eso iba – el empleado lo miró, con frialdad – El numero de la población de personas alojadas en el edificio ha crecido. Debido, principalmente a que _usted_ – lo señaló – las ha traído. ¡Es gracias a su generosidad en sus operaciones personales de rescate que tenemos gente de sobra en Wolfram & Hart!

Silencio. Todos miraron al vampiro.

-¡No tenemos la capacidad de alimentar a tantas personas! – insistió Davis – Si se hubiera ceñido al protocolo original…

-Si me hubiera ceñido al protocolo original, Davis, serias el primero que estaría siendo comida de zombi ahí fuera – le espetó Ángel. El empleado enmudeció.

-Tiene razón – terció Wesley, interrumpiendo el clima tenso – Nos quedaremos sin provisiones dentro de cierto tiempo. Da igual que sea en un mes, dos o tres. O en una semana. Algo tenemos que hacer.

-Hay mucha gente que espera tener un plato de comida todos los días delante – reconoció Gunn – Confieso en que hasta yo llegué a creer que el servicio alimenticio seria sustentable para siempre.

-Es obvio que no es así – intervino Davis.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Entendí cual es el punto – dijo el vampiro – Organizaremos una partida de búsqueda de alimentos. La ciudad es lo bastante grande como para tener comida disponible por ahí. No todos los sitios deben haber sido saqueados. Al menos, un supermercado debe tener mercadería intacta.

-Estuvimos analizando el caso – Davis volvía a hablar – Hay un solo sitio en todo Los Ángeles que puede proveernos sustento más que aceptable: el Center Mall.

-¿El hipermercado al sur de la ciudad? ¿Pero no es esa una zona atestada de zombis?

-Como toda la ciudad – ironizó el empleado, pero rápidamente, continuo – Es el único sitio que dispone de lo que necesitamos – insistió – A no ser que quieran adentrarse a explorar las ciudades vecinas, en cuyo caso, seria muy arriesgado…

-Es cierto. Seria arriesgarse mucho – comentó Wesley – Sabemos cuantas de esas cosas hay aquí en Los Ángeles, pero ignoramos cuantas mas podría haber en urbes vecinas. Sin mencionar los peligros que eso traería y el tiempo en el que la expedición tardaría en encontrar un sitio ideal – meneó la cabeza, negativamente – El Center Mall es una opción viable. Además, Parker y sus hombres son tiradores expertos y pueden lidiar con situaciones como estas.

-Está bien. Pero yo también iré en esa partida – terció Ángel – podría haber contratiempos… imprevistos. Quiero supervisar personalmente el operativo.

-Ángel, si me lo permites, quiero ir contigo – le pidió Fred.

-De ningún modo.

-Es por pura exploración científica, nada mas – insistió la chica – Hace mucho tiempo de que no salgo del edificio. El viaje serviría para mis investigaciones. Podría observar a los zombis en su hábitat natural.

-Es MUY peligroso, Fred. Mejor te quedas.

-¡Pero…! – protestó ella. Wesley la interrumpió.

-Ángel, creo que, contrario a lo que pensamos, seria correcto que Fred fuera. Necesitamos recabar toda la información posible sobre esos seres y, aunque a mí tampoco me agrade la idea, pienso que Fred seria la persona más capacitada para hacerlo.

La chica sonrió. Con la mirada, le agradeció a su amigo la "ayudita" extra.

Ángel pareció pensárselo detenidamente.

-Bien. Puedes venir. Pero por ningún motivo te separaras de mí. ¿Está claro? No quiero tonterías, Fred. Un mal paso puede significar algo peor que la muerte…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y asumo la responsabilidad.

El vampiro se levantó de la mesa.

-Dicho lo cual, es todo. Se acabó la reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles. California.<strong>

**Noche. **

El camión blindado y un jeep militar siguiéndolo por detrás, salieron de Wolfram & Hart apenas se hizo la noche. Ángel viajaba en este último, junto con Fred y Parker…

Apenas abandonaron la "Zona Segura" y la barricada que aislaba al edificio del resto de la ciudad, decenas de zombis aparecieron corriendo entre los restos de la urbanización y los persiguieron, implacables.

Si sus vehículos no contaran con la protección adecuada, los muertos hubieran podido destrozarlos fácilmente y darle caza a sus ocupantes, pero por suerte, la ingeniería militar contratada por la Firma los había diseñado tal, que podían soportar hasta fuertisimas explosiones.

Fred aprovechó el viaje para observar el paisaje. En efecto, no era mentira de que hacia mucho que no salía a la ciudad y ahora la visión de la metrópoli en avanzado estado de desolación la sorprendió mucho.

Los Ángeles tenía muchísimos rascacielos. La gran mayoría de ellos seguían de pie, destrozados y todo. Otros, por el contrario, se habían derrumbado o ardido hasta sus cimientos en incendios incontrolables, que se desataron al inicio de la plaga.

Las calles estaban sucias, llenas de coches volcados. Un hábil manejo de su conductores, mas una ruta trazada con inteligente antelación, llevó a los vehículos militares sin incidentes. En no muchas ocasiones, atravesaban a toda velocidad agrupaciones numerosas de zombis, que al verlos rugían y sacudían sus brazos, corriendo tras ellos.

-Atraemos mucha atención – comentó Parker. Tomo un Walkie-Talkie y llamó al camión – Atención. Stevens, maniobra expansiva. Todo suyo, chicos.

El jeep blindado se colocó delante del camión. Las puertas traseras de éste se abrieron y unos soldados se asomaron, portando un lanzamisiles. Apuntaron a la muchedumbre de maratonistas podridos que venia fielmente por detrás y dispararon.

La deflagración fue tremenda. El pequeño misil detonó entre los muertos y la bola de fuego los engulló, haciéndolos cenizas.

La onda expansiva resultante dio cuenta de los zombis restantes, arrancándoles los miembros, por la fuerza de la explosión, o destrozándolos por las esquirlas de hormigón, metal y vidrios que volaron hacia ellos. Incluso, un edificio cercano colapsó, debilitado por la detonación, y cayó sobre la calle, enterrando a los que quedaban entre hierros retorcidos y cascotes.

-¡Buen tiro, chicos! ¡Bravo! – festejó Parker - ¡Eso les enseñara a esos podridos quien es el que manda!

A Ángel no le gustó el tono sarcástico del militar, pero no dijo nada. El jeep en el que viajaban iba ahora a la cabeza de la caravana.

No tardaron en llegar a la autopista. Tomaron un carril vacío, el que iba hacia el centro de la ciudad. El otro, el que salía de ella, estaba lleno de autos abandonados.

Fred los contempló con fascinación. Era una línea interminable de metal empotrado uno contra el otro. Incluso, muchos de ellos estaban chocados. Era evidente que cuando la plaga empezó, sus ocupantes los abandonaron, intentando huir de la marea mortal que se ceñía sobre ellos.

En vano, por supuesto. Los monstruos los cazaron y mataron allí donde los encontraban.

Fred se estremeció.

La ruta discurrió sin incidentes. Las únicas fuentes de iluminación eran los faros de los vehículos y los reflectores hábilmente montados sobre ellos. El alumbrado publico, como la electricidad en general, eran cosa del pasado.

-Te hace pensar, ¿verdad? – comentó la chica a Ángel. El vampiro enarcó una ceja, sin comprender – Quiero decir, en el alcance de todo esto. En si existirán mas sobrevivientes por aquí fuera.

-Los hay – afirmó él – Muchos mas de los que creemos. La mayoría, escondidos, resistiendo.

-A veces me pregunto si algún día recobraremos esto – Fred entrecerró sus ojos, soñadora – Creo que puedo lograrlo, Ángel. Con más investigaciones y análisis a los zombis, creo poder dar con la clave para combatirlos.

El vampiro esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Si hay alguien en este loco mundo que puede lograrlo, esa eres tú, Fred. Confío en ti.

-Lo lograré – insistió ella – Ya veras. Encontraré la clave de todo esto… Recuperaremos el mundo – aseguró, optimista.

Como toda respuesta, Ángel se encogió de hombros en silencio.


	7. Kate y Gunn I

**7**

**Kate y Gunn (I) **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart. **

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Noche. **

La cena había estado exquisita.

Se encontraban en uno de los penthouses del ala oeste del edificio. La sala, ricamente adornada, daba directo a un gran ventanal con balcón. En otros tiempos, cuando todavía existía la electricidad, sus ocupantes se maravillaban con la vista espectacular de la ciudad de altos rascacielos bellamente iluminada por mil haces de luz artificial.

Ahora, salvo la luz encendida en el mismo salón, el horizonte de Los Ángeles se vislumbraba oscuro, tenebroso. Mas teniendo en cuenta la clase de cosas que se movían entre aquellas tinieblas…

Kate no pudo evitar estremecerse. Gunn se dio cuenta y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Si, si, por supuesto – se apresuró a decir ella. Sonrió. Esa noche llevaba puesto un vestido de alta costura que le había devuelto la elegancia de tiempos perdidos. Además, tenía el cabello recogido y bien peinado y su cuerpo bien proporcionado olía a perfumes y otras esencias florales.

El esmero en el cuidado de su presentación aquella noche tenia un destinatario especial. De hecho, cuando Gunn había pasado por su habitación a buscarla, lo dejó con la boca abierta de lo impactante que iba.

-Estas preciosísima – había comentado él. Kate se rió. En mitad de la cena, cuando estaban charlando, le confesó que se había vestido así de elegante en otra ocasión, en la última entrega de los premios AVN, dedicados al cine de adultos, que se celebró en California.

-Me imagino que ganaste uno – dijo él, mientras servia más champagne en su copa.

-Digamos que alguno que otro. Pero la competencia era fuerte – ella bebió un trago – Por ejemplo, delante de mí tenia a Jenna Jameson, la reina del porno; Melissa Lauren, Mary Carey, Rachel Rotten, Gianna Michaels… y otras compañeras mas de trabajo que a estas alturas, o bien son comida o bien, están comiéndose ellas a alguien.

Se produjo un breve momento de silencio. Gunn la observó detenidamente.

Kate era rubia, pero el muchacho la había visto en uno de sus filmes por primera vez con el cabello rojo. Obviamente, exigencias de los estudios cinematográficos para los que trabajaba, se dijo. En vez de hacerle aquella pregunta tan frívola _("¿Tienes el cabello teñido?")_ el abogado abordó otro tema…

-¿Nunca pensaste hacer otro tipo de filmes que no fueran de adultos? – preguntó.

-No eres el primero que me lo pregunta – replicó ella – y la respuesta va a ser invariablemente igual: ganaba más con las películas porno que con un filme "normal". Además, nunca me consideró ningún director, fuera del género, para otra cosa. Digamos que mi área es… era, el cine para adultos.

Gunn asintió. Bebió un trago de su champagne.

-¿Era difícil lo que hacías? Quiero decir… Si se me ponen un par de personas con cámaras encendidas a filmarme mientras lo hago, me daría muchísimo pudor.

-En el cine para adultos, o te desinhibes, o te das por despedida. No hay muchas opciones. Creeme, es mas duro para nosotras las mujeres que para los varones. Principalmente, porque somos el "centro de atención" en la pantalla. Tanto del espectador como del que trabaja contigo… no sé si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente.

Otra vez silencio. Kate miraba a Gunn directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento – dijo este – A lo mejor estás harta de que te pregunten sobre tu pasado… lo que importa es el presente.

-No, no, no. No me molesta. ¿Cómo voy a renegar de quien fui? Yo… ¿Sabes que estaba por filmar mi ultima película antes de que esto estallara?

-No me digas.

-Si. Tenia el contrato firmado y todo. Íbamos a filmar acá, en Los Ángeles, en Beverly Hills, para ser más exactos. La producción había alquilado una mansión para convertirla en un gran set de filmacion. Todo estaba listo, pero entonces… a los muertos se les ocurrió salir de sus tumbas.

Bajó la mirada, sombría. Gunn apoyó una mano sobre la suya, para darle animo. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

-Espero que Ángel y tu amiga tengan éxito en su misión – deseó – La verdad es que allá afuera es el Infierno. Creo que no podría volver por más que tuviera esa opción.

-Puedes creerme: he visto salir a Ángel de peores situaciones antes. Esta no tiene por que ser diferente.

Ella asintió. La mano de él continuaba sobre la suya, calida, humana.

La cena había estado exquisita.

Hacia rato que abandonaron la mesa ante la que estaban para salir a mirar las estrellas desde el balcón. Al no existir la luz artificial en la urbe, el cielo aparecía tachonado de multitud de ellas, más de las que recordaban.

Como hacia algo de frío, Gunn se había sacado su chaqueta, colocándosela encima de su menudo cuerpo a modo de capa protectora. Ella agradeció el gesto y se dejó abrazar por él.

Los dos miraron al cielo.

-Charles…

-¿Hum?

-¿Crees en Dios?

-Nunca me lo han presentado.

Ella se rió. Él solo esbozó una sonrisa picara.

-Te lo pregunto de verdad.

-Bueno… ¿Tú crees en Él?

Kate dudó.

-Nunca pensé en Él… hasta este tiempo – confesó.

-¿A que viene ello?

-¿Y si se levantaron para castigo nuestro? ¿Y si es obra de Él?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los muertos? – preguntó él. Ella asintió – Nah.

-Pero, ¿y si es así?

-Dicen que Dios es Amor – replicó - ¿Lo crees capaz de esto?

-No lo sé.

-Mira, te seré franco. Muchos se comen el coco intentando averiguar el porque de esto, pero creo que es una perdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué los muertos vuelven a la vida? ¿Por qué se comen a las personas? Son muchas preguntas. No tengo las respuestas.

-Ya.

-Me imagino que tú tampoco – la miró, con dulzura - ¿Importa, acaso?

-La verdad… no.

-Pues ese es el punto.

Se miraron, largo y tendido por un rato. Luego, se besaron en la boca.

-Tengo frío aquí. Volvamos adentro – le pidió ella.

Él la acompañó. Al volver a entrar en la sala, cerró la ventana al balcón.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, hicieron el amor a la luz de unas velas… y se durmieron juntos.


	8. El Center Mall

**8 **

**El Center Mall **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**Al amanecer. **

El sol no había salido del todo por el horizonte. Todavía reinaba una penumbra insistente, lo que servia para acentuar el clima tétrico por donde se movían.

Hacia rato que habían llegado al Center Mall. Por precaución, primero decidieron asegurar el perímetro lindando con el hipermercado.

El Center Mall constaba de dos edificios grandes, del tamaño de una fabrica industrial, conectados entre si por un par de pasillos internos. Era un recinto vasto e impresionante, con un playón de estacionamiento al frente y a su izquierda. A una orden de Parker, el equipo de soldados se movió con la agilidad de felinos, las armas en alto, revisando cada coche abandonado e incendiado. Los espectros podrían estar por allí; toda precaución era buena.

Cuando el equipo aprobó el área como despejada, Ángel y Fred bajaron del jeep y se encaminaron con su comitiva a las puertas de cristal del Shopping. Las hallaron abiertas de par en par, pero la ausencia de monstruos era inquietante.

Una vaharada podrida los recibió ni bien atravesaron la entrada, acompañada de un desolador panorama de carritos de supermercado tirados por todas partes. Algunos, hasta tenían las compras semanales encima, pero debido al inexorable paso del tiempo, se habían echado a perder.

-Ok. Escúchenme todos – dijo Parker a sus hombres – Los alimentos que necesitamos son las reservas. Enlatados, envasados… conservas. No tomen nada más que esto. El resto es pura basura putrefacta o vencida.

Aquel comentario reflejaba la realidad. Cuando la corriente eléctrica desapareció, tan solo los alimentos enlatados o en conserva sobrevivieron. Tal y como lo pudieron comprobar, las heladeras del hipermercado estaban llenas de comida en mal estado al terminarse abruptamente la cadena de frío.

Ángel observo cómo los soldados operaron solos. Era evidente que no lo necesitaban mucho en está misión. Parker ordenó llevar toda conserva que se encontrase en las góndolas al camión…

-No creo que eso vaya a servirle mucho, señor – comentó al vampiro, al verlo empuñar una espada – Si nos topamos con esas cosas, el único idioma que entienden es el de esta belleza – dijo, levantando su rifle AK.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero lo clásico – Ángel caminó un par de pasos, dejando atrás al soldado y su arma. Fred lo miró y entonces Parker le tendió una pistola de su cartuchera – Por si las dudas. Recuerda: quita el seguro, apunta a la cabeza. Siempre a la cabeza.

Fred ya lo sabia, pero no se molestó en explicárselo. Tomó el arma entre sus manos y se apresuró a seguir a su amigo, entre los estantes de productos alimenticios.

Con el operativo en marcha, Ángel se dedicó a explorar. Usando sus finos sentidos de vampiro, comprobó la inexistencia, hasta el momento, de zombis… algo por demás que llamativo.

-Raro. Muy raro – comentó a Fred – Esperaba encontrar esta área de la ciudad infestada de esas cosas y sin embargo, están ausentes. La pregunta es, ¿a que se debe?

Fred no quiso comentar que abrigaba iguales sospechas que él, pero entonces llegaron a un hall central, con escaleras laterales que comunicaban con pisos superiores y tuvieron el primer sobresalto de la recién nacida mañana…

Encontraron cuerpos muertos allí.

No eran zombis, sino sus victimas.

Cadáveres con los abdómenes abiertos, las costillas a la vista y con rictus de dolor supremo en sus rostros. Estaban resecos, podridos y llenos de gusanos y moscas, las que no paraban de zumbar enloquecedoramente.

Fred no lo resistió. Vomitó, esparciendo el contenido de su estomago en el piso. Parker se acercó y miró a la pira de cuerpos con una mueca. Todos ostentaban marcas de disparos posteriores en sus frentes.

-Los zombis los atacaron, pero luego alguien debió asegurarse de que no iban a volver como ellos – explicó.

-Que manera mas atroz y horrible de morir – comentó la chica, al cabo de un rato de silencio.

-Creeme, preciosa. Prefiero a que me metan una bala en el cerebro antes de que esas cosas me coman, a que sea después – el militar escupió al piso, en señal de repudio o asco por lo que veía.

En tanto, Ángel se había detenido a examinar atentamente a los cadáveres con ojo clínico. Uno en particular le llamó la atención… estaba apartado del resto y también tenia una bala en la cabeza, pero lo que lo distinguía de los otros era que en una de sus manos sostenía un revolver vacío.

-Creo que encontramos al que hizo el trabajo post-mortem – declaró, revisando el arma – Les debió disparar a todos y luego, se suicido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Fred.

-Está intacto. Los zombis no se lo han comido – apuntó – y además, te das cuenta por el ángulo del disparo. La bala entró por la boca y luego salió por arriba, mientras que los otros han sido tiroteados de frente. Sin duda, este tipo lo hizo. Disparó a los demás y se voló los sesos, completando el círculo.

-Así ninguno volvería a la vida – señaló la muchacha. El vampiro asintió. iba a decir algo más cuando un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió.

Viniendo directamente por un pasillo del segundo edificio, un enjambre de muertos vivientes corrían hacia ellos, las fauces babeantes por el hambre.

Parker llamó a sus hombres. Todos apuntaron con sus armas a la legión infernal que se acercaba y abrieron fuego. El estruendo de las balas en el recinto cerrado fue terrible. Ángel levantó patéticamente su espada, pero se quedó donde estaba.

Parker tenía razón. Aquellas cosas nada entendían de armas del medioevo. Solo se las podía combatir con plomo…

Un zombi particularmente horrible corrió en dirección de Fred. La chica, que no se esperaba encontrar en tan extremo peligro, se quedó congelada. Parker le gritó que disparara, que usara la pistola que le había dado.

-¡Disparale! ¡En la cabeza! ¡Hazlo!

Fred levantó el arma, dudó un segundo y abrió fuego. La bala dio en el pecho del muerto.

Continúo avanzando hacia ella, como si nada.

-¡Dios! – dijo, clavada en su sitio del espanto. Lo intentó otra vez, en esta ocasión, apuntando mas alto. El monstruo ya estaba casi encima suyo cuando el balazo en esta ocasión fue certero.

La cabeza del zombi se reventó como un tomate.

-¡Lo hice, lo hice! – exclamó, entusiasmada. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Pero era solo un muerto abatido. Por docenas, llegaron del otro edificio. Un soldado vio encasquetarse su rifle. Intentó cambiarlo por otro a toda prisa pero no llegó jamás a hacerlo… tres zombis se le echaron encima y comenzaron a comérselo.

-¡Formación cerrada! ¡Fuego, fuego! – gritaba Parker a los otros.

Un zombi se detuvo enfrente de Ángel, rugiendo. El vampiro recibió su embestida demencial propinándole un puñetazo y usando su fuerza sobrenatural para quebrarle el cuello con un movimiento seco.

La criatura se tambaleó, con la cabeza rota, pero no hizo acuse de recibo. Volvió a la carga con el cuello dislocado e intentó morderlo.

De una ráfaga de ametralladora, Parker lo barrió del mapa. Extendió a Ángel un fusil, perteneciente a un soldado caído en el combate…

-¡Uselo! – dijo, mientras reanudaba la lucha contra las hordas podridas.

Ángel colocó el cargador en su sitio. Apuntó y arrojó una andanada de proyectiles contra los engendros. Abatió a varios de ese modo.

-¡Fred! ¡No te separes de mí! – ordenó. Con su pistola en alto, la chica se pegó a su espalda.

-¡Esto se parece al Far West! – comentó, disparando.


	9. Kate y Gunn II

**9 **

**Kate y Gunn (II) **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Al mismo tiempo. **

El cuarto de entrenamiento era espacioso. Kate observó el mamparo protector y lo que había del otro lado. Colocado en el centro de la sala, un maniquí azul aguardaba, paciente.

-¿Es necesario hacer esto? – preguntó, no muy convencida del todo. A su lado, Gunn colocaba el cargador en el rifle.

-¿No me dijiste que querías aprender a usar un arma? – replicó. Aquella mañana iba de ropa _sport_, tan habitual en él en los tiempos en que era un pandillero e iba por las calles de la ciudad, cazando vampiros – Además, no tienes nada que temer. Acá el maestro de las armas te dará una manito.

Sonrió. Casi a pesar suyo, Kate también lo hizo.

-Las gafas protectoras – se las extendió. Ella se las puso y se recogió el cabello en una cola, para que no le molestara al tirar – y los tapa-orejas. Por protección, nada más. Estamos en un recinto cerrado. Imagina cómo sonara el disparo.

Kate también se los puso. Tomó el rifle. Era muy pesado. Con paciencia y mientras terminaba de prepararse él mismo, Gunn se colocó a su lado y le indicó que se acercara al borde del mamparo. Una vez allí, la ayudo a colocarse en el hombro el arma y apuntar.

-Apunta y aprieta el gatillo. Veras que no es tan difícil – le dijo.

Kate probó. Tenía al maniquí en el visor del arma. Su dedo se tensó en el gatillo y lo apretó.

La fuerza del disparo la sacudió hacia atrás. La bala pasó por el flanco izquierdo del muñeco, sin ocasionarle daño alguno y fue a parar a la pared del fondo.

-Despacio. Tienes que acostumbrarte al retroceso – le aconsejó Gunn. Le hizo levantar el rifle otra vez y se colocó a su espalda, ayudándola a sostenerlo y a volver a apuntar.

-No lo agarres tan fuerte – le susurró al oído – Tienes que tomarlo suavemente y dejar que tu cuerpo absorba el impacto, como si…

El muchacho se detuvo. Aspiró profundamente el aire por la nariz.

-¿Me… estas oliendo? – preguntó Kate, divertida.

-_Em_… no… - tartamudeó – Yo…estaba... okay, si… pero solo porque… - hizo una pausa - Bueno, porque hueles bien.

Kate rió. Gunn se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes? Esto es _bien_ bizarro. Es como el típico argumento de una película que una vez filmé – comentó ella – Era sobre militares, yo hacia de cadete femenino y el actor que me acompañaba, de sargento. Recuerdo que empezaba con el tipo oliendo el perfume de mi nuca, en una practica de tiro como esta y… bueno… ya sabes en qué terminaba todo, je.

Silencio embarazoso. Gunn carraspeó.

-Ejem… Concéntrate en tu blanco. Presiona el gatillo – continuo - … y dispara.

Ella obedeció. En esta ocasión la bala dio en la cabeza del muñeco, donde dejó un agujero humeante abierto.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil – Gunn la felicitó – Con mas paciencia y mas practica, serás una tiradora experta en poco tiempo.

Kate estaba exultante. Lo abrazó, con fuerza.

-¡Epa! ¿Y eso por qué es?

-Por todo – lo miró a los ojos – Charles, no sé que haría sin ti. Me estas ayudando mas de lo que podré pagarte jamás.

-Ah… de eso, nada. No necesito dinero. Eso tenemos de sobra aquí en Wolfram & Hart, aunque dado el caso, no se _bien_ para qué.

Kate no se pudo contener. Lo besó en la boca otra vez. El la estrechó entre sus brazos y se dejó llevar.

Era un vínculo muy fuerte el que había nacido entre los dos. Por primera vez en su vida, ella sentía que tenía a alguien al lado que la amaba. No solo era sexo, como en las películas que filmaba; allí estaba al Amor, con "A" mayúscula. Allí estaba el Respeto y el Interés. Cosas que Gunn le prodigaba.

Para él, ella no era tan solo un pedazo de carne. No era la inalcanzable _sexstar_ holywoodense de turno…

Para él, ella era Catherine Frost, una mujer hecha y derecha.


	10. Contagio

**10 **

**Contagio **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**Center Mall. Unos momentos después. **

La batalla había finalizado.

Desperdigados por el piso del Center Mall, un océano de cuerpos en diversos estados de descomposición yacía, como mudo testimonio del combate, con los cráneos reventados en pedazos.

El grupo de Ángel había salido victorioso, no sin recibir algunas perdidas. Varios soldados compañeros de Parker perecieron durante el virulento ataque zombi. Era ahora que una quietud como de muerte se apoderaba del hipermercado, que los militares que quedaban se dedicaron a la penosa tarea de _"__hacer __limpieza__"_, como le llamaban.

Esto era rematar a los asesinados por los zombis con un tiro en la frente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué aquél tipo hizo lo que hizo con los cuerpos aquellos – comentó Fred, asqueada. Bajaba la vista hacia otra parte, pensando en que ir a la misión fue un error de su parte. Ella no era una guerrera, una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos, una experta en armas. Su campo de acción siempre había sido la Ciencia. Estar detrás de una mesa con probetas, tubos de ensayos y manejando computadoras. Eso era lo suyo. Esa era su vida.

Decididamente, cazar zombis no entraba en su currículo de actividades.

Ángel, mientras tanto, estaba taciturno. Descansaba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera a los pisos superiores del hall con la mirada ausente y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Fred ni remotamente podía conjeturar en qué pensaba el vampiro en esos momentos. Quizás pensaba en el sol, que saliendo por el horizonte hacia avanzar la mañana a paso de tortuga.

Ángel estaría bien protegido de los rayos solares mientras permaneciera en el interior del Center Mall. Tendrían que esperar hasta la noche para partir de nuevo…

Fred se alejó del funesto panorama. Se encaminó a recorrer el lugar entre sus góndolas y estantes llenos de comida en mal estado, la que no había resistido el paso del tiempo y la exposición al clima. En el camino, dejó la pistola que Parker le diera sobre un mostrador, al lado de una caja registradora sucia de polvo y abierta, sin dinero en su interior, desaparecido producto de los saqueos, sin duda.

Cerca de allí, observó con sumo interés el estado real de los alimentos en conserva que los soldados habían estado recogiendo. Era irónico pensar que esa comida enlatada y envasada sobreviviera al Apocalipsis. _¡Cuanta __gente __podría __beneficiarse __con __esto!_, pensó, tomando una lata en una mano. Y se beneficiaria gente, de eso no cabía duda. Los ricos y poderosos, que se escondían en Wolfram & Hart. Para ellos era este menú.

Solo ellos podrían degustarlo, mientras todos juntos seguían con sus vidas, fingiendo que la Pandemia zombi JAMAS ocurrió.

-Dios. Es patético – comentó en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella. Pensando que era Ángel que venia en su busca, se volvió para mirarle. Se topó con una cara arrugada, manchada de sangre. Le faltaba la nariz y su boca era un mar de dientes que sobresalían de unos labios agrietados. La ropa hacia rato que había desaparecido; estaba desnudo y el costado derecho de su abdomen lucia desgarrado, con lo que quedaba de sus órganos internos expuestos a la vista.

-¡Mierda! – dijo y por mas que quiso, tardó en gritar. Solo lo hizo cuando el espectro se le tiró encima y la mordió con fuerza en el brazo.

Su alarido de dolor y terror alertó al grupo. Ángel pegó un salto y corrió hacia ella. Al ver al zombi atacándola, se lo sacó de encima aferrándolo por la espalda y tironeando de él hacia atrás.

Parker llegó en ese ínterin y con su rifle entre las manos, colocó la boca del arma en la frente del monstruo, disparándole. El cadáver se desplomó, inactivo, al toque. La salva de sesos y sangre que salió despedida tras la explosión de su cabeza empapó a Ángel, que estaba a sus espaldas, pero el vampiro le resto importancia al hecho. Velozmente, se dirijio a asistir a Fred, quien con una herida en el brazo, lloraba del dolor…

-¡AAAAY! – se quejaba.

-¡Botiquín de primeros auxilios! – dijo él, volviéndose a Parker - ¡YA!

Pero el militar no se movió.

-¿Para qué? Ya es tarde para ella – declaró. Levantó su rifle y la apuntó – Le ahorrare mas sufrimiento aquí y ahora. Quitese de en medio – le ordenó a Ángel.

Como toda respuesta, el vampiro agarró el cañón de su arma y se la sacó de un tiron de las manos. Después, transformando su cara por la de demonio, le propinó al militar un fuerte puñetazo en la boca.

Parker salio despedido por el aire hacia un costado, escupiendo sangre y dientes, pero Ángel no había terminado con él. Cuando yacía en el piso, recuperándose, le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire… y luego otra… y otra… y otra…

Los compañeros de Parker dudaron en intervenir, pero al ver que Ángel estaba empecinado en reventarle las costillas, todos levantaron sus rifles en su dirección, apuntándole.

-¡Deténganse! – pidió Fred. Se sostenía la herida en el brazo mordido con la otra mano - ¡No disparen! – y volviéndose hacia Ángel, le dijo – Déjalo, por favor… ¡Vas a matarlo!

Ángel miró al militar caído. Su rostro se relajó y volvió a ser el de un humano. Jadeaba como si le costara respirar. Tal era su enojo que a punto estuvo de cometer una locura.

-Yo… yo… - balbuceó.

-¡Idiota! ¡Imbecil! – escupió desde el suelo Parker. Le faltaba parte de su dentadura - ¿Es que tu jodida cabeza de buque no lo entiende? ¡Se volverá como ellos! ¡Se convertirá en una de esas cosas! – intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito - ¡Está condenada!

Se hizo el silencio. Ángel miró a Fred, sintiendo que el alma se le hundía en un negro abismo. Aquello era por su culpa.

-Estoy bien – le aseguró la chica, esbozando una forzada sonrisa – De veras – insistió – Solo háganme un torniquete o desinfecten la zona y apliquen un vendaje. Soy fuerte. Resistiré.

Aquello último sonó sin convicciones, mas como autoconvencimiento que otra cosa.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Matenla! – rugió Parker a los demás soldados - ¡Es un futuro zombi! ¡Acaben con ella!

Ángel se colocó, protector, enfrente de su amiga. Si disparaban, las balas darían en él en lugar de ella, pero no lo matarían.

No hubo necesidad de tal cosa. Los soldados miraron a Fred y todos juntos, a una, bajaron sus armas.

Una cosa era matar zombis. Otra bien distinta, seres humanos.

-¡Traidores! ¡Idiotas! – masculló Parker. Se recostó en el piso, todo sucio por la sangre que le salía de la boca - ¡Cuando se los coma por la noche lo lamentaran!

* * *

><p>Decidieron acampar en aquel lugar.<p>

Dado que el Center Mall era grande, aseguraron el perímetro primero. Todo el hipermercado fue revisado, en busca de posibles zombis. No hallaron ninguno más.

Con el área controlada, cerraron las puertas y accesos del Shopping y armaron el improvisado campamento. La idea era pasar el día y la noche allí y partir al amanecer del día siguiente.

El tiempo que les quedaba lo usaron para atiborrarse de productos alimenticios y cargar el camión. Al caer la noche, una parte del grupo descansó y la otra montó guardia.

Ángel aprovechó para charlar con Fred.

La chica descansaba sobre un tendido de frazadas armado para ella, con el brazo vendado. Su semblante era sereno, para nada lo que se esperaría de una persona en semejante situación.

-Oh, Fred – murmuró el vampiro. Enterró la cara entre las manos y se las paso por ella – Ha sido mi culpa.

-No digas eso. Me descuidé. No debí alejarme del grupo y tendría que haber seguido con el arma encima, por protección.

-Fred, Fred… - repitió Ángel, desolado.

-Ángel, para ya. Te digo que fue mi culpa. Para empezar, yo quise venir. Nada de lo que pasó es por obra tuya – le aseguró – Fui una tonta y he aquí mi premio.

Se miraron en silencio.

-¿Cómo sigue esto? – inquirió Ángel.

-Te diré cómo: recogemos todas las provisiones, nos marchamos a casa y lo primero que haré ni bien lleguemos, es tomarme muestras de sangre y ADN. Quiero analizar en primera persona el fenómeno zombi.

-No hablaras en serio…

-Totalmente. Quiero sacar algo de provecho de esta desgracia y si es teniendo que padecerla, así lo haré.

Sonaba resuelta, decidida. Ángel no pudo menos que admirar el coraje y el valor de aquella muchacha.

La abrazó.

-No te dejaré – le prometió – Te aseguro que cuidaremos de ti. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Mejor prométeme otra cosa – le pidió ella.

-¿Qué? Lo que sea. Solo dilo.

-Prométeme que no vas a impedir que me convierta en uno de ellos.

Ángel se quedó de una pieza.

-Es parte del experimento que pretendo llevar acabo – le explicó – Confía en mí. A lo mejor doy con una cura para esto… a lo mejor no. Pero si todo sale como lo estoy pensando, necesito tener el cerebro intacto y en su lugar… ya me entiendes.

El vampiro frunció mucho el ceño. No le gustaba la idea en lo más mínimo.

-Prométemelo – le pinchó ella.

-Fred… por favor… _¡No __puedes __pedirme __eso!_

-¡Ángel! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Deja que lo haga! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser un héroe! ¡Déjame hacer lo que creo que es correcto!

Ángel resopló.

-Está bien – concedió – Se hará como quieres… pero _no_ estoy de acuerdo para nada con esto.

-Puedo vivir con eso – Fred sonrió.

-Lo que no sé es como se lo tomara Wesley. Cuando sepa la noticia.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo, como yo ya lo he hecho. Es algo inevitable.


	11. Un trago amargo

**11**

**Un trago amargo **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Al día siguiente. **

Por supuesto, Wesley lo supo. Se enteró apenas regresaron de su viaje.

La vuelta fue con pocos contratiempos. Así como tenían trazada la ruta de ida tácticamente de antemano, lo mismo pudo decirse de la que utilizaron para volver a Wolfram & Hart. Se toparon con algunos zombis en el camino, pero el grupo de soldados que viajaban con ellos dieron buena cuenta de aquellas criaturas. Prácticamente, nada impidió la vuelta a casa del grupo…

Y fue allí donde Wes se enteró de la mala noticia. Y se echó las culpas también por haber sido uno de los que insistieron en que Fred viajara en la misión.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar… Dios, Fred – le dijo, con una pena enorme en su corazón. La científica se encogió de hombros.

-Nada puede hacerse ya para cambiar lo que pasó. Déjalo, Wes – intentó tranquilizarlo. La cara de él era un canto a la desolación – Además, esta será una experiencia única. Pretendo analizar el fenómeno zombi hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Como toda respuesta, Wesley la abrazó, llorando en silencio. Sus ojos buscaron los de Ángel. Parado a cierta distancia de la pareja, el vampiro los miraba mortificado. Él también le dio a entender con su mirada al ex Vigilante que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

…pero no existía nada que pudieran hacer para arreglarlo…

Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa.

Para Fred se abría un futuro funesto. Todos sospechaban en qué terminaría, pero para el soldado Parker, el porvenir se torno negro del todo…

Wes se enteró del "incidente" con el militar y tomó medidas en el asunto. Lo mandó a separar del grupo de soldados contratados por la Firma y se encargó personalmente de congelarle el sueldo que recibía. Además, lo degrado destinándolo al área de limpieza.

-Las letrinas son poca cosa para ese hijo de puta – le mencionó a Ángel mas tarde – Pienso que la primera opción que se me ocurrió cuando me contaste lo que pasó era mas viable…

-¿Cuál era?

-Pegarle un par de tiros en las piernas y abandonarlo con vida afuera, a los zombis. Y de paso, con un revolver en la mano, pero descargado.

-Wes…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Casi saca lo peor de mí mismo. Solo espero que esta sea la última vez que oigo de ese mal nacido.

-¿Qué hay de los alimentos que conseguimos? – preguntó entonces Ángel, para desviar la conversación hacia otro tema - ¿Compensan nuestras deficiencias alimentarias o no?

-Según Davis, las compensan por unos cuantos meses más. Si organizamos bien las raciones, nos alcanzara por cierto tiempo.

-Conozco esa mirada, Wes. ¿Qué defecto observas en esto?

-El mas obvio – el ex Vigilante suspiró ruidosamente – Tenemos comida para otro lapso de tiempo, uno largo, está bien, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No es eterno. Se volverá a acabar. Deberíamos empezar a considerar opciones extras.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mudanza.

Ángel se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-No sé. El edificio cuenta con mucha infraestructura capaz de contener gente. Muchos aquí no van a desear abandonar la vida cómoda que tienen.

-Que, sabemos, es una farsa, Ángel – terció Wesley. Señaló hacia el vestíbulo – Toda esa gente, en el fondo, lo sabe. Vivir como si el mundo no se terminó no es saludable ni la solución mágica a todos los problemas. Estamos dependiendo de Wolfram & Hart en vez de poder decidir por cuenta nuestra. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que eso es lo que ellos quieren? ¿Qué estemos aquí, sentados, creyendo que tenemos el control de la situación cuando son ellos quienes deciden qué debemos hacer y cómo debemos pensar?

Ángel no dijo nada. Opinaba igual que su amigo, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

-Algo vamos a tener que hacer – insistió Wesley – Debemos ir pensando en una opción extra.

-Esperemos primero un tiempo, Wes. Al menos hasta ver qué pasa con Fred… Ella es prioridad ahora, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Por supuesto que la tiene, pero… tengo miedo.

-Miedo…

-A como terminara el asunto de Fred – Wesley tragó saliva – No sé si, llegado el caso, podremos hacer… lo que hay que hacer.

El vampiro guardó silencio. Pese a que el había prometido que no intervendría en lo que al destino de su amiga concernía, llegado el caso lo cierto era que el tema lo desvelaba.

Fred.

_¿Qué iba a ser de ella?_


	12. Crónica de una infección zombi

**12 **

**Crónica de una infección zombi **

**Del Diario de Fred. **

**Día 1 **

Dada la naturaleza del experimento que me propongo a abordar, he decidido llevar conmigo un diario de anotaciones, donde dejar registros de los cambios que sufra, así como las revelaciones que de la experiencia obtenga. Si algo… imprevisto llegara a pasarme, mis anotaciones quedaran como legado de un intento humano y científico de combatir la plaga zombi y tal vez, guíe a muchos hacia una resolución mas clara de la crisis en la que vivimos.

Vamos a los hechos: estoy infectada.

La mordedura en el brazo que el zombi me produjo no tiene buena pinta. Pese a estar esterilizada y limpia la zona afectada, presenta una coloración rojiza y amoratada. Varias venitas asoman bajo la piel, tensionadas.

Mi pulso hasta el momento es normal y mi mente sigue funcionando clara. Nada obstruye hasta ahora, con mis pensamientos.

He ordenado a Knox, mi ayudante de laboratorio, a que me tome muestras de sangre y tejidos, y me haga un monitoreo completo de encefalograma. Además, le pedí que tomara muestras de mi ADN, ya que mi intención es averiguar qué influye en un organismo vivo, lo mata y lo convierte en un zombi caníbal.

Estoy nerviosa, pero segura con la decisión que he tomado. Sé que Ángel y Wes se echan las culpas por lo que me pasó, pero quiero dejar en claro y por escrito, de que si existe una UNICA culpable de algo, soy yo misma.

Yo me despreveni. Yo quise ir a la misión. Yo propicie lo sucedido y nadie más que yo será la responsable de lo que de ahora en mas, me ocurra.

**Día 2**

Sorprendentes revelaciones, pese a los recelos de Knox, me llegan de los análisis que me he hecho. Para mi sorpresa, se confirman mis palabras: estoy infectada. Hay un agente patógeno, un virus, en mi sangre.

Es el primer indicio del origen biológico de esta Pandemia y me demuestra que las pruebas que les hice a los zombis que capturábamos en el pasado, han estado totalmente erradas.

Knox ha insistido en realizar nuevos análisis, para tener una segunda opinión, pero ya varias cosas me han quedado bien en claro.

El patógeno se mueve por mi torrente sanguíneo a velocidad de pesadilla. Las defensas naturales de mi cuerpo entran en acción. Siento calor y sudo copiosamente.

Le he ordenado a Knox que me inyecte un compuesto de antibióticos. Veremos que pasa en las próximas horas… o días, depende de cuanto dure esto.

**Día 3 **

Más revelaciones. Efectivamente, es un virus la causa. Bajo el microscopio he analizado muestras de mi sangre y allí estaba, reproduciéndose entre mis células sin trabas. El porque de su no aparición en los cuerpos de los zombis anteriormente, cuando los analizaba, me llenan de dudas y me lleva a pensar que la naturaleza de esta rara enfermedad solo tiene un ciclo de vida determinado. El patógeno muere una vez que muta al organismo afectado y provoca su subsiguiente resurrección.

Por eso nunca había encontrado rastros de él anteriormente.

Al menos, eso creo.

Sin embargo, he de hacer notar algo peculiar: el virus es más rápido cuando se trata de organismos muertos. En mi caso, solo fui mordida por un zombi, no muerta.

Eso explicaría por qué los que los muertos asesinan, vuelven a la vida a los pocos minutos. En ellos, la acción del intruso viral afecta rápidamente al ADN invadido, mutandolo a velocidades increíbles.

Me espera una agonía lenta y dolorosa, parece.

Tengo fiebre.

**Día 4 **

Mi sistema inmunológico ha empezado a decaer. Sufro escalofríos continuos y sudor, y el cuadro febril dura. Padezco de episodios de migrañas por varios minutos. Knox me asiste, con todo lo que puede, pero lo he notado raro últimamente, como muy receloso de mí.

_(¿A qué se deberá?) _

El virus es extremadamente difícil de comprender. Se mueve de formas poco convencionales a uno normal. Me pregunto cual es su origen y como se propagó al inicio de todo.

Mis teorías son:

**1**** – ****Creación ****de ****laboratorio. **La más lógica de todas, dado por cómo actúa. Como arma biológica es letal y formidable. Ataca, infecta, mata y resucita a los organismos y se supone que muere, dejándolos funcionar por su cuenta.

**2**** – ****Creación ****de ****la ****Naturaleza. **¿Cuántos virus existen "congelados" por allí hasta que "resucitan"? Nuestro patógeno bien podría haber sido con lo que los dinosaurios se extinguieron, hace millones de años.

Bastante inquietante.

**Día 5 **

He bautizado al virus. Le he llamado "Virus Z". Okay, lo admito, no suena original, pero es practico y fácil de recordar…

Z se sigue abriendo paso por mi organismo. A los síntomas anteriores hay que sumarle accesos de tos convulsa, con esputos y un claro aumento de los episodios de migrañas, que francamente hablando, me vuelve irritable.

Knox dice que me ve más flaca y que mi piel es más pálida.

Otra vez actúa con recelos. Es como si quisiera ocultar algo. Me pregunto qué diablos puede ser…

**Día 6 **

Escribo desde mi cama. Por supuesto, sigo en el laboratorio, pero por seguridad, he pasado a una habitación aislante.

Al cuadro clínico anterior de mi salud se han añadido temblores involuntarios que duran solo segundos. Creo que Z quiere hacerse cargo de mi sistema nervioso. Intenta invadir mis neuronas, seguramente.

Me siento súper irritada. ¡Dios! _¿Cuándo __dejara __de __dolerme __la __cabeza?_

**Día 7 **

Ángel ha venido a verme y después, lo han hecho Wes y Gunn.

Intenté explicarle a Ángel lo que he averiguado y conjeturado de Z, pero ha sido un poco raro hacerlo sin caer en tecnicismos médicos…

-Z se propaga entre las mordidas – le expliqué – Cuando un zombi mata a una persona, esta automáticamente se convierte en otro zombi. En cambio, si la hiere (como es mi caso) y esa persona no muere al instante (como también es mi caso) entonces la infección se vuelve lenta, pero segura.

-¿Y que sucedería si yo hubiera sido el infectado? – me preguntó.

-Como en parte estas muerto, te verías afectado – le dije – Para ti seria rápido, fulminante. Adiós al vampiro, buenos días al zombi.

Se quedó pensando en lo que le dije.

De hecho, se fue con mis conclusiones muy metidas en su cabeza, porque salió del cuarto sin despedirse…

Después fue el turno de Wesley de pasar.

Me tomó de la mano, y repitió el pedido de perdón. Volvió a insistir que se sentía culpable y que buscaba sin descanso entre todos sus libros de magia una cura para mi estado de salud.

-¡Pero Wes! ¡La magia no tiene que ver con esto! – repliqué - ¡Es pura y científicamente un hecho biológico! Un virus es el culpable.

-No me importa si es un virus, una bacteria o un bacilo. Estás enferma, quiero curarte – la sinceridad de su tono me conmovió. Había lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡Maldita sea, Fred! ¡Ha muerto tanta gente en este tiempo! No puedo tolerar… no puedo aceptar que a ti te pase lo mismo… no tú.

-Wes… oh, Wesley – sus palabras me llegaron muy hondo. Sentí mis propias lagrimas bañando mi rostro – No moriré – afirmé – Con Knox buscamos un retrovirus, algo que frene a Z de una vez por todas.

No dijo nada, pero era obvio que no le importaban las soluciones científicas. Prometió volver con un tomo arcano de hechicería que, según él, versaba sobre cómo curar enfermedades mortales…

Gunn fue mi último visitante. Se lo veía triste pero sereno. Con él no hablamos de ciencia ni de virus extraños, sino de la novedad que, por estar en cama, me estaba perdiendo.

-Tengo pareja – me dijo.

-¿De veras? ¿Quién es ella?

-Se llama Kate… es… bueno, fue actriz.

Pese a mi deplorable estado de salud, me alegré por él.

-¡Oh, Charles! ¡Es maravilloso! Les deseo un buen futuro a ambos.

Si, sé que suenan raras estas palabras, mas viniendo de alguien que durante cierto tiempo ha sido tu pareja, pero eran verdaderas. Si bien Gunn y yo habíamos terminado hacia mucho, jamás le guardé rencor por nada.

-Bueno, nos estamos conociendo, a decir verdad – me confesó - Yo no quiero presionarla mucho. Vamos bien como vamos, valga la redundancia.

-Por supuesto. Mandale saludos de mi parte. Y ya que estamos… dile que te cuide bien o se las verá conmigo.

Sonreí. Él me imitó.

-Te pondrás bien, _cerebrito_. Tienes que ponerte bien – me dijo.

-_Cerebrito_… esa es nueva. ¡Ten compasión de mí! Estoy enferma.

Gunn también se marchó. Lloraba, pero en silencio.

Sospecho que todos piensan cual va a ser mi triste y solitario final.

…Desearía que se equivocaran…

**Día 8 **

Dolor de cabeza. Fuerte. Imposible escribir.

**Día 9 **

Tengo hambre. ¡Dios, me comería un caballo!

He insultado a Knox cuando se negó a traerme algo de comer. ¡Sus actitudes esquivas me ponen histérica! Algo le pasa, pero no puedo determinar qué es… o ya no me importa del todo.

Mi carácter está irascible.

Z hace bien su trabajo. Recuerden: los zombis solo pueden sentir una emoción, la rabia. Y un hambre atroz.

**Día 10 **

Intentamos varias vacunas y anticuerpos diseñados en el laboratorio para parar a Z. Todas fracasaron. Ninguno funciono. El virus resiste todo lo que le pongan por delante.

Ya respiro con dificultad. Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo. Seguiré todo lo que pueda…

**Día 11 **

Es el fin. No obstante, dejo como legado datos que iran incluidos en este diario, esperando que alguien los aproveche en el futuro… si es que queda alguien para hacerlo.

Papá, mamá… donde estén… voy a hacer todo lo posible por no volver y quedarme con ustedes allá, del otro lado…

Es todo.

Besos a todos.

FRED


	13. Cuando las mascaras caen

**13 **

**Cuando las mascaras caen **

**Edificio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Noche. **

Ángel terminó de leer el diario de Fred y lo cerró en silencio. Sentado delante de él Wesley lo observaba, angustiado.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el sacro silencio que se derramo en la oficina. Era su forma de expresar un tributo a la memoria de Fred.

Finalmente, fue Ángel el que se decidió a romperlo. Lo necesitaba.

-Un virus – dijo – Esa es la causa de todo.

-Lo que me sigue extrañando es que no lo descubriera antes – comentó Wes – He visto a Fred analizar zombis en todo este tiempo desde que la plaga empezó y, por lo que había dicho, nunca descubrió rastros de agentes patógenos en los restos de sus cuerpos. Al menos, no de un virus que reviva a los muertos.

-Si, entiendo adonde quieres llegar – Ángel sonó sombrío – La única respuesta a este gran error en sus investigaciones, solo responde a una cosa…

-Manipulación – Wesley lo completó antes que el vampiro – Alguien estuvo adulterando las pruebas de Fred todo este tiempo.

-Para que no descubriéramos la existencia de un virus…

-…Y tenernos en esta situación de incertidumbre eterna.

Silencio. Vampiro y humano se miraron seriamente.

-¿A quien le conviene tenernos así? ¿Quién es, o son, los que se beneficiarían de algo así? ¿Quién saca réditos de todo este caos? – preguntó Wesley - ¿Quiénes, mas que nadie, se beneficiarían tras este Apocalipsis zombi?

Ángel lo entendió. Las fichas por fin cayeron en su lugar en su cabeza. Al unísono con el ex Vigilante, dijeron:

-Wolfram & Hart.

El vampiro apretó los puños. Estaba furioso.

-Eve me dijo que los Socios Mayores no deseaban este Apocalipsis. Que este no era el destino que esperaban para la Tierra.

-Evidentemente, te mintió. O solo te dijo lo que le ordenaron decir – acotó Wesley – Es mas, no me extrañaría que las sospechas de Fred estuvieran bien fundadas y ese ayudante de laboratorio, Knox, estuviera implicado. Piensa. ¿Quién mejor que alguien cercano a ella, de aparente confianza, una especie de colega, para adulterar los análisis que les hacia a los zombis? Para esconder rastros de un virus único…

-…Que podría, incluso, haber sido fabricado por ellos – a Ángel le rechinaban los dientes. Wes compartía su indignación y furia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Nos han estado manipulando y controlando todo este tiempo, pero eso se acabó – dijo Ángel – Fred tuvo que dar su vida para que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Hijos de… - Wesley sentía que le hervía la sangre – Esto no puede seguir así.

-No lo hará. Se acabó la mentira. Las mascaras han caído. Esto será lo que haremos – hizo una pausa, pensando un momento – Tú ve por el ayudante de laboratorio de Fred, ese Knox. Que cante todo lo que sabe… yo voy directo a la fuente.

El vampiro se acercó a la pared de detrás de su escritorio. Tomó una espada de entre las armas medievales colocadas en una repisa.

-Voy por Eve.

* * *

><p>El laboratorio de Fred estaba en silencio.<p>

Wesley entró despacio, sigiloso. Llevaba escondida entre sus ropas una pequeña pistola y planeaba usarla, a expensas de lo que Ángel creyera, con el infeliz de Knox. Pero no bien dio tres pasos, cuando sintió el frío cañón de otra arma hundiéndose en sus costillas…

-Manos arriba. Tira la pistola que traes, amigo – dijo Knox, a su espalda – y no intentes movimientos raros. No tengo ningún problema en meterte una bala en el pulmón.

-Hijo de puta – masculló Wes, obedeciendo. Dejó caer su arma al piso y extendió las manos en señal de rendición - ¿Cuánto te pagaron por adulterar pruebas de laboratorio? – se volvió para mirar al científico a la cara.

-Lo suficiente para darme la gran vida – Knox levantó su pistola. Le apuntó a la cabeza - ¿Acaso pensaban que podrían intentar algo contra nosotros y no nos daríamos cuenta? Que ilusos. _¡Esto __es __Wolfram __& __Hart!_ Las paredes oyen – se rió.

Un ruido seco sobresaltó a Wes. Se giró para mirar a la puerta de la habitación contigua, la aislada. La ultima morada de Fred.

Sabía que allí yacía su cuerpo, sin vida… pero sospechaba que eso había terminado hacia rato.

-Esta ahí, ¿verdad? – preguntó, pero a nadie en especial. Fue más una pregunta retórica que otra cosa. Él sabia que sí, que aquello que estaba ahí dentro era en lo que Fred se había convertido.

-Si. Ahí se encuentra – confirmó Knox, pensando que la pregunta era para él – Es irónico. Pensó que una vez infectada, encontraría la cura – volvió a reír – Nunca sospechó, en todos estos meses, que manipulé sus análisis. Nunca supo ni tuvo la mas mínima certeza de que podría ser yo quien, secretamente, hacia pequeños cambios a los resultados de las pruebas que ella realizaba.

-Hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ella, claro.

Knox sonrió.

-Se ilusionó con encontrar una cura para el virus. Realmente. Pobre chica… en realidad, no hay tal cura… pero solo porque todavía no la inventamos.

-De modo que, aparte de fraguar análisis y fingir ser su colega, ¿también diseñas virus mortales? Debe ser _toda_ una experiencia.

Knox no dijo nada. Tensó el dedo en el gatillo.

-Se me ordenó que, si nuestros planes eran revelados, no debía matarlos. Ignoro el motivo, pero bueno… a lo mejor podemos hacer una concesión en el plan. Por ejemplo, podría aducir que te rebelaste y que no tuve más remedio que pegarte un tiro…

La sonrisa de Knox era maniática. Estaba realmente desquiciado.

-No es mala idea.

Wesley se movió rápido. Aprovechó un momento de descuido del científico y activó el arma extra que llevaba consigo: una afilada cuchilla retráctil debajo de la manga de su traje. Se la clavó velozmente a Knox en el pecho.

Tomado por sorpresa, el científico retrocedió y disparó. La bala de su pistola pasó zumbando por al lado de Wesley sin acertarle.

-¡Maldito! – Knox se tambaleó. Salía abundante sangre de su herida.

Wesley no se quedó quieto esperando a que contraatacara. Con un golpe de karate, lo desarmó y lo empujó contra una mesa cercana. Knox cayó sobre ella, desparramando el instrumental de laboratorio y cortándose con los vidrios de varios frascos que se rompieron en pedazos.

El ex Vigilante recuperó su pistola. Los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora era el científico el apuntado por un arma…

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dispara! – bramó Knox - ¡Yo fui el que fraguo los análisis trucados y se los entregó a tu novia! ¡Yo me encargué de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de crear una cura real, siquiera! _¡Jamás __se __dio __cuenta!_ – rió a carcajadas demenciales – No me arrepiento de nada.

-No creía que fueras a hacerlo y si bien meterte una bala en el cerebro seria tentador, tengo el destino apropiado para una rata como tú.

Wesley caminó despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación de Fred. La abrió, corriéndose de en medio.

Una figura salió como una exudación de allí, a la luz. Tenia el cabello desordenado, los ojos blancos sin pupilas y un montón de venas le surcaban el rostro. Además, su piel era pálida, mórbidamente pálida…

-¡No! – gritó Knox. La zombi lo había visto y ya lo atacaba, tirandosele encima. Lo mordió en el cuello, arrancando un pedazo.

Wes no quería mirar el dantesco espectáculo que siguió a continuación, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Contempló todo hasta el final.

Knox gritó todo lo que pudo mientras la criatura subida a él lo devoraba. Acabó enmudeciendo, muerto, cuando ya no quedó más órgano o pedazo de carne comestible que no hubiera sido arrancado a dentelladas de su cuerpo y luego, consumido.

-Oh, Fred…Dios, Fred – murmuró Wes. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la tapó, ahogando el grito de espanto que amenazaba con salírsele del interior.

La zombi se fijó en él.

Ensangrentada y jadeante, se levantó de los despojos de Knox y se volvió hacia él. La ira teñía su rostro.

-Oh, Fred… mi Fred – lloró Wesley – No sabes como lo lamento… pero te aseguro que no será en vano… te lo prometo.

La zombi ya estaba por atacarlo. Una vez que había probado la carne, deseaba más…

El ex Vigilante levantó su pistola.

Disparó.

* * *

><p>La oficina de Eve era igual o más espaciosa que la de Ángel.<p>

La muchacha se encontraba allí, sentada ante un imponente escritorio, cuando el vampiro entró, desmayando de una paliza al guardaespaldas encargado de custodiar la puerta. Sonrió, como si lo esperara y se cruzó de brazos.

-De modo que al fin has descubierto todo – dijo.

-Podría decirse que si – Ángel pasó sobre el cuerpo caído del hombre de seguridad. Levantó su espada, apuntándola con ella – Comienza a cantar, Eve. Hay cosas que quiero saber. Dímelo todo.

-Al principio, nos sorprendimos con los resultados. El virus era un arma biológica potente, devastadora – la muchacha entrecruzó los dedos, despreocupada – Pero luego, vimos sus posibilidades practicas. A la final, los Socios Mayores decidieron que era un buen negocio y dieron el visto bueno para liberarlo… y esperar los resultados…

"La primera cepa era aeróbica. La esparció el aire rápidamente por todo el globo. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar: por todas partes, en todos los rincones del mundo, los muertos despertaron en sus tumbas… con mucho apetito…"

-Y, mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, Wolfram & Hart crecía, ¿verdad? Haciendo negocios con sus clientes, resguardándolos en sus sucursales… a cambio de sus posesiones y de sus almas – dijo Ángel. Eve asintió.

-El Apocalipsis no duraría eternamente – reconoció – Pensábamos en poner a trabajar a nuestros científicos por una cura. Algo que podríamos inocular a la gente que trabajara para la Firma o tenía estrechos lazos con nosotros. Seria difícil, puesto que habíamos inventado el arma biológica definitiva, pero no imposible. Claro que existía un pequeño inconveniente…

-Nosotros – aventuró Ángel – Yo.

-Nunca aceptarían formar parte de todo este plan voluntariamente, así que se decidió mantenerlos ocupados todos estos meses. Mandamos a adulterar los análisis científicos de Fred, para que nunca descubrieran el virus… no contábamos con que ella se infectara y sobreviviera el tiempo suficiente para, finalmente, descubrirlo.

-Que desgracia – el vampiro sonrió, mordaz – Todos sus esfuerzo tirados por la borda, por el noble sacrificio de Fred.

-Un mero contratiempo – Eve se reclinó en su silla – El plan sigue en marcha. Se encontrará una cura; controlaremos la plaga zombi. Recuperaremos al mundo… y estará bajo _nuestro_ control, como debe ser.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la gente los seguirá? ¿Cómo crees que miles de sobrevivientes a este holocausto decidirán ponerse el yugo que Wolfram & Hart les tienda?

-Ángel… creo que no eres tonto – Eve suspiró – Nos seguirán por que tendrán lazo con nosotros. Sus tierras nos pertenecen, sus almas… el Nuevo Orden será PERFECTO y nosotros lo controlaremos.

-Siento tener que decirte que no será así – el vampiro esgrimió su espada – Se acaba aquí, Eve. No seré más peón de ustedes. Consideren mi renuncia.

-Aceptada – Eve levantó la mano – Pero… antes de precipitarte, una ultima cosa más: los Socios Mayores, en su infinita sabiduría, previnieron que esto ocurriría. Por eso, mandaron a incorporar, mediante cirugía, un aparato biomecánico en mi cabeza. Si mi vida termina abruptamente, emana una señal concreta que abrirá todas las puertas de acceso al edificio y barricadas con seguro electrónico – sonrió – En pocas palabras, si muero, legiones de zombis entraran aquí y se comerán a TODOS.

-Dudo mucho que los Socios Mayores decidan entregar su edificio central así como así – comentó Ángel, incrédulo.

-Sigues sin entenderlo. _¡Wolfram __& __Hart __está __en __TODO __el __mundo!_ ¡Hay una sucursal nuestra en cada ciudad del globo! La perdida de la rama de Los Ángeles es aceptable, si con eso, tú mueres.

Eve se puso de pie. Se acercó al vampiro y extendió los brazos, ofreciendo su pecho a la hoja filosa de la espada.

-Adelante. ¡Matame!

Ángel bajó la espada. Eve rió a carcajadas.

-Todavía hay otra opción – dijo – Y creo que es la que los Socios Mayores desean fervientemente que tomes. Únete voluntariamente a la Firma. Véndenos tu preciada alma inmortal… y todo seguirá como hasta ahora. ¡Piensa en toda la gente en este edificio! Mantienen sus vidas normales, disfrutando de paz, seguridad, trabajo y alimentos… Todo lo que el ser humano desea. ¿Vas a ser tú el que los prive de eso? ¿El que se los quite?

Ángel cerró los ojos, asqueado. Eve prosiguió.

-¿Vas a cargar en tu conciencia con mas muertes? ¿De veras? Porque eso es lo que les espera a todos si yo muero. Una muerte horrible y dolorosa. ¡Y tú serás el único culpable!

Silencio. El vampiro abrió los ojos. Estaba derrotado.

-Él no puede matarte, Eve – dijo Wesley, irrumpiendo en la oficina – Es un héroe, un campeón. Un ejemplo que inspira a otros a la redención y a luchar contra sistemas opresivos como los que tú o Wolfram & Hart representan – levantó su pistola – Él no puede matarte… pero yo si.

Gatilló. La bala atravesó a la muchacha en el cráneo, reventándole el cerebro. Su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre un reguero de sesos y de sangre.

Ángel miró al ex Vigilante con estupor.

-Era necesario – explicó este – Esos hijos de puta no pueden llevársela de arriba – las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – Toda esta mierda, lo que le pasó al mundo… a Fred… es culpa de ellos.

-¡Pero Wes! _¿Qué __has __hecho?_

Una sirena empezó a sonar, como una alarma, a lo lejos. El vampiro se quedó helado.

-¿Qué has hecho, Wes? – repitió.

-Acabar de una vez por todas con el cuento de hadas.

Estaba sucediendo. Incluso, desde donde estaban, podían imaginarlo.

Las puertas se abrían.

Las barricadas caían.

El ejército de veloces criaturas caníbales penetraba en el edificio.


	14. El fin de Wolfram & Hart

**14 **

**El fin de Wolfram & Hart **

Los primeros zombis tuvieron un encuentro directo con los militares encargados de la defensa del edificio, quienes vieron con estupor cómo millares de aquellas cosas muertas atravesaban sus barreras, como si nada.

Abrieron fuego con sus armas, pero la ventaja estaba esta vez del lado de las hordas de espectros que entraban, unos detrás de otros, como un enjambre.

Los militares fueron arrollados.

Los zombis entraron en el edificio.

Kate se hallaba en el vestíbulo cuando se desató la pesadilla. Repentinamente, las luces se fueron y si bien automáticamente se encendieron las de emergencia, el daño estaba hecho. Como una copa de cristal que se quiebra y se rompe en pedazos, así fue destruida la ilusión de seguridad que imperaba en el lugar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? – decía Harmony hablando por teléfono - ¿Qué sucede? ¡No hay más línea!

Kate no lo sabia, pero en cuanto empezó a oír los primeros gritos, viniendo desde los pisos de abajo por las escaleras, intuyó que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo…

Casi a tientas, recorrió el camino que la llevaría a la oficina de Gunn. A su alrededor, cientos de personas corrían de un lado para el otro, asustadas.

Un hombre que pasó a su lado y casi se la llevó por delante, hizo el anuncio tan temido en voz alta y a pleno pulmón…

-¡Los muertos! ¡ESTAN AQUÍ!

A Kate se le heló la sangre.

Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. Pensó que uno de los monstruos ya estaba allí para comérsela pero se equivocó. Con el rostro preocupado, Gunn la atrajo hacia una esquina del amplio salón, lejos de la multitud enloquecida que huía a ninguna parte.

-¡Charles! ¡Me asustaste! – se quejó ella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Tranquila. De momento, no han llegado a este piso, pero lo harán – afirmó él – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Salir? ¿Adonde?

-Lejos. A alguna otra parte. Ángel sabrá. Vamos – la condujo por una escalera de emergencia – Tenemos que reunirnos con Wes y él un par de pisos mas arriba.

Kate se dejó llevar. Los gritos, de vivos y de muertos, le llegaron a sus oídos mezclados desde algún lugar debajo de donde estaban.

Se encontraron con Ángel y Wes en una oficina. Los dos lucían entre angustiados y desolados. Apenas Gunn y Kate entraron, procedieron a cerrar las puertas detrás de ellos.

-Ella es Kate – les dijo Gunn – Creo que con Ángel ya se conocen, pero no con Wes.

El ex Vigilante la saludó apurado. Había planes más urgentes que atender.

-Están aquí. Es cuestión de minutos para que lleguen a este piso – informó – Tenemos que escapar del edificio como sea.

-Los vehículos están en el subsuelo – le recordó Ángel – Imposible bajar para ahí. Debe estar infestado de esas cosas.

-Entonces nos queda ir hacia arriba – Wes desplegó sobre una mesa un mapa del edificio – Existe un helipuerto en la terraza, con un helicóptero civil de la Firma a nuestra disposición. Solo tenemos que llegar ahí.

-Un momento – pidió Gunn - ¿Cómo lo manejaremos? En el hipotético caso de que tenga el tanque lleno y todo en condiciones, ¿Quién de nosotros lo piloteara?

Se produjo un silencio de muerte. Kate observaba el drama desarrollarse como si fuera ajena a él.

De camino a la oficina, Gunn le contó lo que el vampiro y el ex Vigilante le habían dicho sobre Wolfram & Hart y sus manejos… sobre como aquella Firma maldita era la ultima culpable de haber desatado el Apocalipsis que vivían en el mundo.

A ella le había sonado a locura, a pesadilla, pero era real. Aquella compañía del Infierno era la responsable de todo y ahora, seria la culpable de sus posibles muertes.

Unos alaridos venidos de alguna parte apremiaron al grupo, indicándoles que el tiempo se agotaba. Los zombis ya venían…

-Otra cuestión – apuntó Gunn - ¿Qué hay de toda esa gente allá abajo? Me imagino que no cabrán en un helicóptero civil…

-No tenemos capacidad para llevarlos con nosotros – replicó Wesley, sombrío.

-¿Vamos a abandonarlos como si nada?

Las miradas de todos recayeron en Ángel.

-No podemos llevarlos – confirmó – Es verdad. No hay espacio para todos.

Enmudeció. Apretó los puños, impotente.

-Dios… - Gunn se pasó una mano por la frente.

Ángel se agachó. De debajo de la mesa sacó una caja grande. De su interior, extrajo un par de fusiles de guerra. Se los entregó a sus compañeros, junto con los cargadores correspondientes.

-Si algo aprendí de esos monstruos es que solo las balas pueden con ellos – explicó, cargando el suyo – Estos se los saqué a los militares hace tiempo. Nos vendrán bien ahora.

Kate miró su arma, dubitativa.

-No sé si podré con esto, Charles – dijo.

-Nena, tranquila. Mira, será como en las practicas de tiro… pero ahora tendrás que esforzarte un poco – Gunn quiso transmitirle algo de confianza pero no lo logró. La ex actriz estaba aterrada.

-Ok, vamos. Lo importante es llegar arriba – dijo el vampiro, abriendo las puertas de la oficina – Después, se vera.

* * *

><p>Los zombis se desparramaron por Wolfram &amp; Hart. Corriendo a toda velocidad, atraparon y acorralaron gente que intentaba escapar, sin dirección concreta. Una masacre de proporciones tremendas se desató…<p>

Harmony fue rodeada detrás de su escritorio por un nutrido grupo de muertos vivientes. La chica, al ser una vampiro, al principio se defendió bien de ellos, pero luego las criaturas comenzaron a tirarsele encima tan rápido, que fue imposible eludirlas.

La destrozaron.

La desgarraron.

Comieron su carne.

Así como con ella, uno a uno los demás miembros de la Firma en el edificio eran diezmados, mientras Ángel y su grupo subían a la cima del rascacielos, tras una dudosa chance de salvación.

* * *

><p>Atravesaron tétricos corredores, sumidos en penumbras.<p>

Ángel iba a la cabeza, seguido de Wes, Kate en el medio y al final de la fila, Gunn. De tanto en tanto hacían un alto en las esquinas, las armas en alto, esperando ver una legión de putrefactas cosas corriendo hacia ellos.

-Es increíble que a esos Socios Mayores no les importe nada perder este lugar ni sacrificar a su gente – comentó Kate, intentando integrarse al grupo. Si bien de boca de Gunn sabia cómo venia la mano, una cosa distinta era estar metida en el baile – Realmente, esas personas deben ser abominables.

-No son personas – le informó Wesley – Ni siquiera sabemos como son, para empezar, pero algo es seguro: no son humanos.

-Además, como Eve me dijo, existen más sucursales como estas alrededor del planeta – intervino Ángel. Mas que por afán explicativo, hablaban con Kate para distender el horror que sentían en sus almas – Nada significa para ellos la pérdida de esta, con tal de que yo muera en el proceso.

Kate iba a hacer una pregunta pero entonces los primeros zombis que vieran les cerraron el paso. Al divisarlos, las criaturas chillaron y corrieron hacia ellos, agitando los brazos.

Una ráfaga de balas del cuarteto acabó con su loca carrera. Privados ya del halito de vida, se desplomaron todos en el corredor que el grupo atravesaba…

-Oigan, conozco a este tipo – dijo Kate, mirando a uno de los zombis muertos - ¡Es ese militar!

-Parker – confirmó Ángel.

-Eso quiere decir que los ya atacados están empezando a levantarse – Wesley miró hacia atrás, con temor – Nos seguirán el rastro. Hay que moverse.

-Adelante – Ángel avanzó. Los otros le siguieron.

* * *

><p>Harmony volvió a la vida.<p>

Le faltaba la mitad del rostro, tenia un hueco en el abdomen donde se veían sus órganos internos y la ropa rasgada, pero aun así y todo, regresó al mundo de los vivos como un nuevo zombi.

Un incendio sin control se había desatado en el vestíbulo del Estudio Jurídico. John Novak corría, con la corbata desaliñada y el traje de oficina sucio, escapando de los monstruos que le perseguían. Muchos de ellos habían sido hacia unas pocas horas compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

Ahora, solo deseaban su carne.

Harmony se topó con él. No lo dejó escapar. Como una pantera, se le echó encima y hundió sus garras en su estomago, destrozándoselo.

Novak gritó, pero entonces un numeroso grupo de espectros se congregaron en torno de su figura, acompañando a la antigua secretaria de Ángel en su blasfemo festín.

* * *

><p>Davis estaba atrapado.<p>

Los zombis lo habían acorralado en un baño. Entre sus manos, portaba una pistola y pese a que disparaba con ella a los monstruos, estos seguían acercándose.

Entonces, solo le quedó una bala en el cargador.

-No pienso darles el gusto, hijos de puta – dijo y se llevó el cañón a la boca.

Apretó el gatillo, justo cuando los muertos ya se abalanzaban contra él.

* * *

><p>El helipuerto, al fin.<p>

Ángel y su grupo salieron a la terraza después de subir unos angustiosos tramos de escalera. La noche los recibió más oscura de lo que recordaban. A su alrededor, Los Ángeles yacía muerta.

Un hombre abastecía de combustible al aparato volador, con intención de huir de allí. Wesley le reconoció. Era el piloto del helicóptero.

-¡Quieto! – dijo, apuntándole con su rifle. El hombre levantó las manos.

-¡No disparen, por el amor de Dios! ¡Solo quería marcharme de este maldito lugar, es todo!

-Es el piloto – informó Wes a Ángel.

-Necesitamos ir en el helicóptero – declaró él.

-¡Yo los llevo! ¡Todo con tal de huir de este infierno! ¡Pero por favor, no me maten! – suplicó el piloto.

-Nadie lo va a matar. Suba y encienda esa cosa. Nos largamos.

Los deseos del vampiro fueron una orden para el hombre. Terminó de llenar el tanque y se subió al aparato. En un par de segundos, el motor empezó a andar y las aspas se pusieron en movimiento.

-¡Todos arriba! – dijo, desde la cabina.

Kate pasó primero, seguida por Gunn. Ángel entró, pero vio que Wesley no lo seguía.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó - ¡Vamos! ¡Sube!

El ex Vigilante negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no voy. Me quedo.

Ángel se quedó pasmado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-Fred… volvió a la vida como una de esas cosas y… tuve que matarla. Le volé la cabeza, en su laboratorio – Wes bajó la vista – Lo siento, pero no puedo ir con ustedes. Quería que llegaran aquí y tuvimos suerte de encontrar al piloto, pero no pensaba irme. Me lo impide la conciencia.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Wesley! ¡Sube ya mismo!

Un par de espantosos alaridos surgieron de la entrada a la terraza. Los zombis se acercaban.

-No lo haré, Ángel. Olvídalo – rebuscó entre sus ropas. Sacó una libreta negra – El diario de Fred – se lo puso al vampiro en las manos – Servirá como guía para otros. Contiene sus investigaciones del virus. ¡Ahora, váyanse ya!

-Pero… pero… ¿y tú?

Los alaridos sonaron más cercanos. El piloto del helicóptero empezó a impacientarse.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya! – dijo.

Ángel se volvió hacia Wes.

-¡Ven con nosotros! – insistió.

-No. Márchense. Váyanse ya – el ex Vigilante volvió a negarse – Y espero que tengan mejor suerte allá adonde vayan – deseó.

Ángel quería insistir. Deseaba con todo fervor agarrar a su amigo y por la fuerza, meterlo dentro del helicóptero, pero al ver las caras de espanto de sus acompañantes, desistió.

-Wes…- dijo y cerró la puerta del aparato.

-¡Sujétense bien! ¡Ahí vamos! – anunció el piloto, tomando los mandos.

La aeronave despegó. Velozmente y con las luces encendidas, se hundió en el negro y estrellado firmamento.

Wes sonrió. Estaban a salvo. Estarían bien.

Dejó su rifle en el piso y se acercó a la cornisa. Calculo ciento y veinte-tantos de pisos hacia abajo con la mirada.

Los zombis llegaron. Rugieron al verlo.

Wes se volvió para mirarlos. Les extendió un dedo en un gesto obsceno mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el vacío.

-¡Jodanse, hijos de puta! – gritó y saltó, cayendo en picado hacia el abismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Cuando todo parece perdido, nace la esperanza **

El helicóptero volaba, veloz, atravesando el cielo.

Ángel permaneció mudo, lo mismo que Gunn y que Kate. Era la forma que tenían de honrar la muerte de Wesley.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el vampiro miró el diario de Fred. Contenía valiosa información, es verdad, pero… ¿Para quién?

¿Y hacia donde se dirijian?

Súbitamente, la radio del vehículo volador cobro vida. Alguien estaba hablando por ella.

-_Aquí __el __capitán __Rhodes, __llamando __en __todas __las __frecuencias_– declaró una voz masculina - _¿Hay __alguien __allí?_

Todos se miraron, sorprendidos. El piloto tomó el micrófono.

-Lo escuchamos fuerte y claro, capitán – dijo.

-_Identifiquese. __¿Quién __es __usted __y __donde __se __halla?_

-Mi nombre es George Rome… - empezó a decir el piloto, pero Ángel le arrebató el micrófono de las manos, para hablar con el capitán.

-Me llamo Ángel, capitán Rhodes. Vamos abordo de un helicóptero civil, huyendo de Los Ángeles. ¿Cree que podría ayudarnos?

-_¿Cómo __dijo __que __se __llamaba?_– preguntó Rhodes.

-Ángel.

Hubo un murmullo del otro lado de la transmisión. El capitán parecía discutir o hablar acaloradamente con alguien a su lado.

-_Está __bien, __está __bien_– dijo – _Escuche, __Ángel, __tengo __aquí __a __alguien __que __dice __que __lo __conoce. __Lo __paso __con __ella__… _

_¿Ella? _

-_¿Ángel?_– sonó una voz femenina - _¿Eres __tú?_

El vampiro la reconoció al toque. ¡Como olvidarla! Pese a que habían pasado un par de años, la recordaba.

-Buffy… ¿Dónde estas? – sintió un alivio tremendo al descubrir que ella seguía con vida.

-_¿Dónde __estas __tú?_– quiso saber ella.

-Helicóptero. Abandonando Los Ángeles. Larga historia – resumió - ¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos?

Se produjo una pausa que se le antojó eterna. Cuando Buffy volvió, fue para dar instrucciones…

-_Escucha; __el __capitán __Rhodes __les __va __a __pasar __unas __coordenadas_– explicó – _Ese __será __nuestro __punto __de __encuentro._

-Okay. Escuchamos.

-_¿Ángel?_

-¿Si?

-_Que __gusto __oírte __de __nuevo._

El vampiro sonrió, sintiendo renacer la esperanza en su interior.

-El gusto es mío. Creeme.

**FIN**


End file.
